


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by Vintage_Wine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Parenthood, Slice of Life, Supercorp WEDDING, Team as Family, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Wine/pseuds/Vintage_Wine
Summary: “Mama?” comes Drew’s small voice from the hallway, accompanied by the sound of small feet padding across the carpet and stopping just outside the closed door.“No,” Alex whines softly as Maggie starts to pull away, tugging at the hem of her wife’s untucked shirt to pull their bodies flush together again. She tries to keep Maggie’s attention even as she hears the child reach the bedroom door, a soft rapping noise and another call for her mothers. “She’ll go back to bed right?”“Alex,” Maggie tells her incredulously while also laughing, finding that getting cock-blocked by their daughter’s terrible sleep patterns is frustrating but seeing Alex’s pleading look is kind of funny. Pressing a kiss to Alex’s temple she assures, “I’m not going to have our baby crying for us, Al – ““But – ““Nope, as much as I want S-E-X,” Maggie spells it out like some kind of dirty word, “with my beautiful, badass wife – we’ll have time when Lena and Kara babysit this weekend.”Alex quirks her head as she asks, “You spelled out sex but not badass?”Continuation of my last fic "Of Storks and Sippy Cups" which includes a ton of fluff as Sanvers settle into parenthood and SuperCorp plan a wedding!





	1. New Beginnings

Alex leans back against the counter, sipping her orange juice as Drew picks at her breakfast – the child is still drowsy as she carefully sips at her juice and nibbles her toast. Alex is nervous as she watches their daughter, she can hear Maggie getting dressed but her mind is lost in thought – worries that she never knew she’d have. They have an appointment with their new pediatrician and Alex can’t help but let her mind wander over all the things that go wrong in the human body. Her mind going to rather dark places even though she knew Drew – who despite being abused as an infant and toddler – would likely be healthy in all other respects.

But Alex can’t seem to stop the information flood in her brain that is bringing up the pathologies of every fatal childhood illness she recalls learning about in medical school. If you’d asked her a few years ago about her lectures and rotations in pediatrics she would have honestly said that she didn’t remember much – a side effect of drinking way too much. But her brain seems to have tucked away even the most nuanced of information about everything – whether she wanted it to or not. Which is impressive if a little irritating.

“Sometimes that med school training – as helpful as it is – can be a detriment for your anxiety issues,” comes Maggie’s soft voice, followed shortly by her arms wrapping around Alex’s waist to give her a comforting hug.

“I’m so not prepared for this,” Alex admits as she watches Drew drop the spoon, spilling apple sauce all down the front of her pajama top. She knows it’s ridiculous to be worried about something until it happens, and she’d never been afraid of getting bad news from the doctor because she knew she’d just deal with it – but now that it involves another person, one who is so small and depends on her completely, it’s a whole different ball game.

“You want to tell me what nightmarish scenarios your brain’s coming up with – that’s probably getting worse by the second?” Maggie suggests as she pours a cup of coffee for herself and tops of Alex’s mug that’s already gotten cold from being neglected.

“Just thinking about all the tiny things that can go wrong in the human body – there’s millions of ways and some of it is just so simple. A protein folds wrong and then, Bam! You’ve got a fatal prion disease. Or a single cell in your body misprints the DNA and instead of apoptosis shutting the cell down it ends up infecting other cells and then, Bam! You’ve got stage 1 cancer,” Alex frets as her brain continues to pour over the life time of books, lectures, and case studies she’s done. She lets go of her mug in favor of reaching up and rubbing her eyes a bit more briskly than she’d intended.

“Wow, it’s worse than I thought,” Maggie muses, part of her is upset that Alex is freaking out but another part of her brain is impressed and amused that Alex is still Alex – rattling off all this information as if it just rolls off the tongue easily. Setting her mug down she ignores the toaster popping her toast up, taking Alex’s hands in her own, “Alex, it’s going to be okay – I know that Drew might still have some issues from the early childhood trauma – but it’s nothing we can’t handle together. The whole prion diseases and cancer are you panicking, and even if it’s not we’ll deal with it together.”

“Just the thought of Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease skives me out,” Alex mutters sourly as she leans into Maggie and sips at her coffee, still brooding a bit.

“It’s mad cow disease in humans – you yourself have told me that’s incredible rare and usually only happens though exposure to contaminated neural tissue.” Alex gives her a look and Maggie just shrugs and gives a mock glare, “What? You think I don’t listen when you nerd out over medical stuff?! I think it’s cute until you think yourself into a panic. But seriously I don’t think Drew’s come into contact with mad cows.”

“Cows?!” Drew cries out in excitement, the three-and-a-half-year-old looks around their living room with a confused look before turning in her booster seat to look over at Maggie and Alex for an answer. She has a pout on her face that conveys she’s unhappy that her beloved farm animals are indeed not present in their home.

 “Sorry kiddo, no cows here,” Maggie snorts with a grin as she picks up her toast and takes a seat next to Drew, ruffling her dark hair as she tells her, “But, next weekend we’ll go back to the farms to see the cows again and pick some apples.”

“Oh Rao,” Alex mutters as she checks the time, downing the last of her lukewarm coffee as she quickly picks up Drew, “We’re running late. Alright, so dinosaurs or space ships my sweet girl, we’ve both gotta get dressed and out the door.”

“Dinosaurs,” Drew states without even thinking about it, and Alex knew that would be the likely answer. Since the girl had a plethora of dinosaur themed clothing, toys, and books – mostly curtesy of Lena who also insisted it wasn’t a big deal to start up a Jurassic Park like research division and single handedly fund the new paleontology wing at the National City Museum of Natural Science and History. Drew hums happily as she rests her head against Alex’s shoulders, fingers playing with Alex’s short red hair as she’s carried to her room.

After the struggle of gently wrestling the toddler into a clean pull-up followed by a pair of pants and the dinosaur hoodie Alex is trying to convince the stubborn toddler that she can only take one of her dinosaur plushies with her to the pediatrician’s office instead of the whole horde. Alex shakes her head as she realizes she going to have to convince her mother, Lena and Kara to take a break on buying plush dinosaurs for Drew. Currently the toddler is pouting as she has her arms around a small group of her favorites and Alex kneels down to get on eye level with her as she explains, “Sweetheart, we can only take one dino friend with us today.”

“Why?”

“Cause they might get lost or we might forget them if we bring more than one,” Alex tells her, wanting Drew to know why they do things rather than just telling her yes or no. So far the girl, while unhappy about certain rules and decisions, seemed to understand why they were there even if she wasn’t happy about them. Alex is hoping this wouldn’t kick off a tantrum even though they’d been few and far between the little girl was usually grumpy and out of sorts for a few hours or even a couple days after a few of the more nuclear tantrums she’d had.

Drew sighs heavily, a trait she’s started to pick up from both Alex and Maggie, as she looks between the toys dubiously. Pouting she looks up at her mother as if to ask for some help. Alex smiles warmly, as she takes the toys from the toddler and sets them out, “Who do you want to take with us today? Mr. Ankylosaur, Ms. T-Rex, Ms. Stegosaur, or Mr. Plesiosaur?”

Drew contemplates it for a moment, hesitant a bit but quickly points to the Ankylosaur and Alex smiles as she sets the other toys on the child’s bed and hands her the plush she picked, “Alright, Mr. Ankylosaur it is.”  

 

Across town at Kara’s apartment the blonde is still in bed, soaking up the sunlight streaming through the windows as she moves in her sleep. Feeling the warm body beside her she tightens her arms around them as she yawns. Hands find hers, linking their fingers together and Kara presses a kiss to Lena’s bare shoulder as she murmurs softly, “I don’t want to get up.”

Lena chuckles as she turns over to press a kiss to Kara’s lips, “The suns already up and the last time I looked at my phone it told me we’re both going to be late to work.”

Kara groans as she snuggles further into the blankets, pulling Lena back against when she tries to get up, “Just five more minutes – it’s so nice and warm and I like cuddling with you.”

Lena laughs as she indulges her girlfriend, cuddling with her for a few moments as she reminds her, “I’ve already texted my driver – he said he’d bring donuts and coffee so we should at least not keep him waiting.”

“Morning traffic means he won’t be here for a little bit, right?” Kara asks as she rubs her fingers along the soft skin of Lena’s sides, feeling the other woman squirm from being so ticklish.

Lena just laughs as she clasps Kara’s hands with her own, halting their exploration, “You’re as insatiable as you are incorrigible, and I called Glen thirty minutes ago so I’m sure he’ll be texting me back any minute now.”

Lena manages to get out of Kara’s grasp, sliding out of the sheets while searching the trail of clothing leading from the living room into the bedroom to find her undergarments. Kara hums appreciatively as she takes in Lena’s nude form bathed in the mornings golden light, noting that she’s left a couple marks on Lena’s neck that she might have difficulty covering up.  

“Oh geez,” Kara says sucking in air through her teeth as she reaches out and touches the small bruises she’s left on Lena’s neck, “How do you feel about turtle necks?”

Lena just breaks into laughter as she peeks in the mirror to see what Kara’s talking about, looking back with a salacious grin she picks up her clothing from the floor and shoots Kara a salacious grin as she mutters suggestively, “I’m sure you can help me find something appropriate after a shower – but you might have to  help me scrub my back.”

Kara shoots out of bed at super human speed, not caring that she’s still in the buff and the window shades aren’t quite closed. Heading into the bathroom she turns on the shower before reaching out to take Lena’s hand, guiding her into the shower as she laughs. The water hasn’t quite warmed up but neither of them seem to care as Lena seeks out Kara’s mouth with her own.

***

At the pediatrician’s office the Danvers-Sawyer family sits in the waiting room, Alex anxiously taking in the other parents and children in the waiting room while watching as Drew sits and babbles to the plush dinosaur as she flips through a children’s book. Beside her Maggie is reading one of the many parenting magazines that litter the tables and magazine trays. The detective flips through the pages, every now and then peeking up to make sure Drew’s still within sight and that Alex hasn’t start to chew on her nails as she tends to do when she gets anxious. Either that or worry her bottom lip with her teeth until it’s sore.

“Alex?”

“What?” Alex asks absentmindedly as she surveys the room.

“It’s just a routine check-up, not a super-secret op you’re running,” Maggie tells her, reaching over to lay a hand over Alex’s and squeeze gently. She notices Drew is watching them, and while the toddler was normally off in her own little world she was already a smart girl who could pick up on the tension and emotions in a room. “Alex, take a breath and relax for a second – little bit’s starting to get worried.”

At the mention of Drew potentially getting upset Alex is quick to look at the little girl who has gotten closer and put the book down. Drew takes the opportunity to reach for Alex, whimpering softly, “Mama?”

Alex melts as she picks her up and cradles her close, pressing a kiss to her temple she assures, “Everything’s okay baby, sometimes mama just gets a worried.”

Drew seems to accept the answer easily, content to sit in her mother’s lap and be rocked – the strange new environment with the new sounds and smells seemed a little less daunting with strong arms around her. Clutching her toy to her chest she hears her name being called, “Drew Danvers.”

“That would us,” Maggie chimes as they get up to follow the nurse, making sure they haven’t left behind any toys, clothing, or shoes. Still remembering the time that Drew came home from the L-Corp daycare missing one of her shoes of all things. She can tell by the set of Alex’s shoulders that she’s likely going to have to comfort her wife more than she is their daughter.

Well, she was both wrong and right at the same time. Drew whines, grumbles and even breaks into tears when handled by the nurses trying to get her to stand on the scale to take her height and weight. Similarly, she restlessly moves and squirms about when they try to get her temperature, pulse, and blood pressure. The nurse tries to keep the child distracted, talking softly to her as she points to the toy clenched in the toddlers hand, “Drew, you want to tell me who you brought with you?”

Drew just glowers and whines, as she reaches to try and pull the blood pressure cuff off – pouting when Alex stops her and tries her best to comfort her, “Hey, it’s okay Drew – it won’t be on long and it’s to make sure you’re healthy. You want to tell Nurse Sydney about Mr. Ankylosaur?”

Drew shakes her head vehemently, trying to ignore the nurse talking to her and wait out the annoying medical test. However, Alex seems to be the one to freak out more when it comes time for shots and a blood draw. Drew whines and grumbles, but within a few minutes she’s back to ignoring the nurses that are fawning over her as she chatters to the plush dinosaur.  Alex however is a little red in the face and looks about ready to grab Drew up and run. Maggie finds it both amusing and disconcerting that Drew seems to hate the idea of strangers talking or touching her more than she cares about the prick of the needle.

“She’s a tough little one,” Sydney tells them as she takes down a few notes, definitely surprised the blood draw and the chicken pox vaccine seem to already be an afterthought to the little girl.

“You have no idea,” Maggie states fondly as she watches the nurse mark down a few more notes.

After a little while longer – and Alex getting up to pace – the pediatrician knocks before entering, offering her hand to both women, “I’m Dr. Robinson, it’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

After introductions and providing a brief medical history for Drew the doctor examine the grumpy toddler, explaining what she’s doing to both the parents and the girl. Once it’s over she sets Drew down on her feet watching her for a moment as she stands and chatters with her toy, leaning against Maggie’s legs as she waits as patiently as a toddler can for her mother’s to finish their conversation. Alex brushes her fingers through Drew’s unruly hair when she catches the scrutinizing look the physician is giving them – her stomach twists uncomfortably. She recognizes that look – it’s the same look she has when she’s going over test results that are giving her a hard time or when she’s thinking about problems and how she’s going to break it to people.

“There’s something wrong, isn’t there?” Alex asks, trying to keep her voice calm and even to keep from worrying Maggie or Drew – but her voice breaks for a moment as she continues to speak, “I’m a doctor too, so you don’t have to beat around the bush or downplay it for me.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s a problem at this point, just a concern,” Robinson says carefully as she looks up from the medical records, “Physically Drew’s a little small for her age – just below the 25th percentile for weight and height. Which isn’t surprising given her unstable living conditions prior to being placed into your family, we’ll keep an eye on her and makes sure that she’s gaining a little weight even though you note she’s quite the picky eater.”

“So it’s nothing to get too worked up over right now?” Maggie asks carefully, looking at the chart the doctor hands her and Alex with Drew’s

“As long as her bloodwork comes back fine and she’s eating at meals, you can add in a few calorie dense snacks and she’ll be able to recover the weight and height soon enough – children are quite resilient,” Robinson states as she moves onto the next issue seamlessly, “The developmental delays are little more concerning, the tests Dr. Hamilton sent over indicated that she’s behind on her cognitive and motor skills.”

“How far behind?” Alex asks with concern, picking up her daughter when the child reaches for her. Drew seems to calm her restlessness as she lays her head against Alex’s shoulder and closes her eyes – letting her mother rock her gently.

“She’ll be four in a few months and her speech patterns are closer to that of a two-year-old, her social interactions and motor skills are similarly delayed. It’s not uncommon to see such delays in children that have experienced trauma and neglect but these types of issues need a little bit more intensive support. Which is why I’m going to be referring you to an early intervention program at the Luthor Children’s Hospital for older children that are needing to catch up with their peers before entering a school environment.”

Maggie’s stunned, she expected things to go well but a part of her had noticed that Drew wasn’t quite like other toddlers. She didn’t speak as much, wasn’t as social and originally she and Alex thought Drew as just a bit clumsy in her enthusiasm rather than having issues with motor skills. Alex seems to be taking the news in strides as she rocks Drew who is now dozing happily, asking questions so she can get a better understanding of the program, “So, what does this program do exactly? Are there things we can do at home to help mitigate the delays?”

“The program at Luthor’s is one of the best – Drew will have speech, occupation and physical therapists that will help her develop the skills she needs to get back on track. They’ll have activities and things that you can all do as a family to help Drew catch up with her peers – one of the most common ones I recommend to all my parents regardless of their child’s development is making a habit of reading together at least a few times a week,” Robinson tells them, already seeing that the two women seem upset and anxious to try and help in any way they can. She’s seen her fair share of parents in these similar circumstances but it wasn’t often that the parents were as quick or enthusiastic about providing the support and care necessary to help a child overcome developmental issues. “Playing games also helps with coordination skills as well as memory and problem solving if you two are the type to enjoy games. Drew will likely be playing a lot of memory and skill games in therapy, the specialists at the hospital really work hard to make it fun for the children and really focus on the whole child rather than just one or two of the main issues.”

“Sounds like a trip to the book store before lunch with Kara and Lena is in order,” Maggie says as she starts to feel like maybe the world isn’t ending, still she can feel Alex’s tense shoulders are under her hand. After shaking hands with the doctor and getting their paperwork and referrals, on the way back to the car Maggie can see that Alex can no longer hold back the tears.

Drew stirs in her sleep and whines softly as Alex puts her in the car seat and fastens the buckles, roughly brushing her tears away on her sleeve. As she shuts the car door gently she can feel Maggie pulling her into an embrace, she doesn’t break into sobs like she feels but she does hold onto her wife longer than necessary. She knew that it was likely that Drew was behind, even if she didn’t want to admit it to herself but still hearing it from the pediatrician cut her to the core.

“We’re all going to get through this together, we’ll deal with this like everything else – we’ll do our research and put in the hours,” Maggie assures confidently, she’s not sure where this resilience is coming from but if she’s learned anything by being around Alex and the other Danvers women is that nothing seemed to be impossible for them. She thinks she sees a streak across the sky as she and Alex break apart, and sure enough the blonde puppy of a woman is sheepishly standing nearby.

“Uh, hey, Alex what’s wrong?” Kara asks, feeling like she’s intruding but that’s never stopped her from showing up when she hears her sister’s heartbeat pick up in the worst of ways.

“Kara?!” Alex asks a little incredulously, she can’t help but snort at the apologetic look her sister gives her even though she moves closer. She opens her arms and hugs Kara tightly as she finally calms down enough to tell her what’s going on, “The pediatrician’s visit was not awesome.”

“Is Drew okay?” Kara asks quickly, checking the backseat to see that the toddler is sleeping contently while drooling haphazardly onto her sweatshirt.

“She’s developmentally behind her peers – which I kind of expected but I still wasn’t ready to hear,” Alex admits as she brushes away the last of her tears, holding up her paperwork for her sister to see, “We’ve been referred to Luthor Children’s Hospital for therapy and we were just about to head back home to google the fuck out of toys, books, and games that we can have at home to help her catch up.”

“Get ready for Lena to make a few phone calls before lunch,” Kara says with a smile, knowing her girlfriend as soon as she finds out about the referral will be making sure that Alex and Maggie don’t have any trouble finding the best care for Drew.

“Yeah I know, but shouldn’t you be at work before Snapper fires your ass?”

“He wouldn’t dare. CatCo is an L-Corp subsidiary,” Kara reminds with a cheeky grin.

“I told you that it wasn’t a normal ‘just friends’ thing for Lena to buy out CatCo,” Alex states with a wiry grin as she nudges her sister with her elbow, “Now get going, we’ll talk more at lunch and you can go ahead and text Lena about what’s going on since you’re going to anyway.”

Kara rolls her eyes, but the blush that spreads across her cheeks is quite telling as her sister and sister-in-law get a good laugh in. Rubbing the back of her neck she looks between the two and tells them a bit sheepishly, “Yeah, uh…well, we’ll see you at Noonan’s around noon?!”

“Yup, now go save the day Supergirl,” Maggie chuckles as she heads around to the driver’s side of the SUV.

The rest of the morning is a blur – Alex and Maggie get ridiculously involved in their research online and their Amazon cart ends up with a dozen or so games, books and toys designed specifically to help development of a variety of skills. Drew doesn’t seem any worse for wear after the doctor’s appointment, chasing after Maggie with her army of plush dinosaurs to re-enact the scenes from Jurassic Park that Lena let her watch. By the time lunch rolls around the toddler is both hungry and hyper, ready to go visit her aunts.

“Cupcakes?” Drew asks with as innocent a look as she can manage, learning for Aunt Kara that puppy dog eyes are the best weapon in the world.

Alex groans as she sees the girl’s hopeful brown eyes looking up at her, a toothy, pleading smile being offered to her in hopes of getting a treat after lunch. She can feel her resolve weakening, “We can share one if you eat your vegetables.”

Maggie chuckles as she picks the girl up, getting ready to put her in the booster seat that Lena and Kara have already gotten for their table, “She’s learned the puppy dog eyes quite quickly – and the dessert thing.”

Lena, being a warm and empathetic soul, is quick to pull Alex and Maggie into a hug knowing that the two women must have had a rough morning even though they seem to be handling it well. Drew is chattering with Kara, coloring on the kids menu as the adults place their orders and talk. Lena explains that if Alex and Maggie have any trouble getting their referral in to let her know, she also mentions that she made a few calls and already orders a few dinosaur themed books and toys for Drew to play with when she’s with Kara and her.

“Have you told Eliza yet?” Kara asks as she stuffs another pot sticker in her mouth, blushing a bit when Lena tells her to not talk with her mouthful lest she choke.

Maggie just points to Alex – letting her wife figure out how she wants to handle her mother. Alex sighs as she admits, “Not yet – I don’t really want to tell her until we have more information and a plan in place. If I tell her now she’ll freak out and be on the next flight out here.”

“You know she’ll probably try to fly out anyway,” Lena teases, having figured out that while Eliza and Alex had their problems the eldest Danvers was doing her best to make up for it. She also knows that while Alex groans and grumbles the woman is pleased that her relationship with her mother has improved greatly over the years. Lena also secretly hopes Eliza comes sooner rather than later, the woman’s gentle and welcoming nature meant that she’d basically adopted her and Maggie too.

“Oh god no….”

“You never know, with Kara and I having a romantic weekend away you may need an extra person to keep up with the tiny terror,” Lena suggests, she’s going to miss her weekly time with Drew but she can’t help but shoot Kara a wink as she thinks about the trip she has planned for them. She’d tease but most of her thoughts about the trip are R-rated and shouldn’t be said in front of Drew. Kara’s looking at her with a blush on her cheeks, fidgeting and trying to avoid giving away her own thoughts on the matter.

“Okay, we get it… you’re going to getting some on your pre-wedding planning trip,” Maggie scoffs playfully, watching as Kara gets even redder by the second and starts to stammer. She spears a piece of broccoli as Alex starts to snicker while she teases further, “But could you stop making suggestive looks at each other while I’m trying to eat? And if you don’t stop soon Kara looks like she’s going to straight up combust.”

Kara tries to stammer out some weak defense but instead all that comes out is a squeak as she tries to hide her face behind her napkin. Lena just breaks into laughter, even though there’s a noticeable blush high on her cheeks. Drew laughs right along with them, no clue what about but seeing her mothers and aunts having a good laugh gets her going too.


	2. Mile High Club and Beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while since life had taken a few unexpected turns. I'm having hopefully my last orthopedic surgery for a while, I'm cutting my foot and ankle off so I can be the bionic woman. But the recovery process is kind of long and stressful but I'm going to try and keep up with this story as best I can because I love these characters and writing makes me happy. Just wanted you all to know that there will probably be delays between chapters.
> 
> Warnings: So, mild sex, not so mild cursing, and a metric fuck ton of fluff.

After a leisurely breakfast and checking that they both have their passports as well as everything they need for their trip Lena has her drive pick them up. Settling in the car the couple cuddle together, Lena dozing lightly against Kara, the blonde is reading on her tablet as she absentmindedly strokes her fingers through Lena’s long hair while humming softly to herself. A half hour into the ride, and jammed in traffic, Kara’s still a little drowsy from her super-heroing work the night before, but she quickly perks up when she realizes that they’re heading the wrong way to get to the airport.

She double checks before looking over to Lena, nudging her gently while asking a bit sheepishly, “Aren’t we going the wrong way to get to the airport?”

“For National City International? Yes, but not for the private air field,” Lena tells her with a smile, as she sees Kara connecting the dots with the little furrow in her brow. Sitting up a bit she grins as she leans over and presses a kiss to Kara’s cheek before telling her, “I told you I was going to take you on a romantic long weekend you won’t soon forget.”

“You know I can actually fly right?” Kara jokes half-heartedly, kissing her girlfriend back.

“Just let me spoil you,” Lena remarks as they pull into the airfield where her favorite plane, the Cessna Citation X – aka the most reliable and highest safety rated plane – is sitting on the tarmac being prepped for flight.

Kara’s looking over the plane with fascination as she picks up her purse filled with snacks and follows Lena out of the vehicle. Lena looks back over her shoulder at Kara, winking at her with a grin as she teases, “Besides, if you flew us somewhere we would be able to do what I was planning during the flight. How do you feel about joining the Mile High Club?”

Lena can’t help but chuckle when Kara squeaks adorably and her cheeks start to flush at her suggestion, the blonde quickly looking around to see if any of Lena’s staff are close enough to hear them. Kara’s eyes are wide but the darkening of her pupils let’s Lena know that she’s definitely contemplating her options so Lena prompts gently with teasing tone, “Would that be a yes, love?”

“uh…yes, but…”

“But, what?”

“What if someone sees?” Kara whispers even though there’s no one around to hear them, the nearest people are the pilots and the cabin steward that are further up the flight line and clearly not paying them any attention.

“Kara, it’s a private plane and the only passengers are the two of us – just let me have a little fun,” Lena tells her as they make their way onto the plane, she waves off the staff politely, stowing her own luggage as she settles into one of the plush seats. Kara’s still beet red and Lena is a little jittery at the prospects of sex in midair as well, but she smiles as she confides in Kara, “I’ve always wanted to join this club but it never seemed right with anyone else.”

Kara grins even though the tips of her ears are reddened with a blush, she clips her seatbelt together as the pilot explains that they’re about to taxi out on the runway and for everyone on board to buckle up. Lena’s taken Kara’s hand, still a little anxious about heights even though she knows it’s ridiculous as she’s in the company of a super hero. Kara doesn’t seem fazed at all, just squeezing her hand and leaning over to press a kiss to her temple as she assures, “I won’t let you fall, Lena.”

Take off is the worst part for Lena, holding tightly to Kara as she feels the plane gather speed and lift before finally pulling away from the ground. Kara just patiently holds her hand and talks to her softly, after several minutes pass the attendant checks in with them and provides them a few drinks and Lena starts to relax.

Kara continues to prattle on about the latest articles she’s been working on hoping to keep Lena’s mind off the fact that they’re flying – she knew Lena had a rather rational fear of heights, being human she couldn’t just fly and falling from such great height would be lethal. Not that Kara would ever let that happen.

Just as Kara opens her mouth to continue explaining that she’s only gotten a few leads on her investigative journalism piece Lena’s lips are pressing gently against hers. Kara squeaks into the kiss but when Lena goes to pull back Kara cups her cheek and draws her into a deeper kiss, only drawing away when they’re both huffing and breathless. Lena chuckles as she kisses along Kara’s jaw to the long column of her neck, feeling the Kryptonian’s pulse quickening and Kara’s hand tangle in her hair making Lena smile against her skin.

Deft hands tug at Kara’s shirt, untucking the fabric from her pants as she flicks open the belt Kara whimper softly, “Lena.”

Lena lets her nails light drag over Kara’s flex abs before slipping her fingers under the waistband of Kara’s underwear, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s neck tenderly as she continues to work. Kara’s eyes have slipped closed and she’s all but forgotten the minimal staff on the private flight as the first of many thrills of pleasure tingles up her spine and down to her toes pulling a needy whimper from her. She feels Lena’s warm breath and appreciative hum vibrates across her skin along with the tender strokes against her most sensitive nerve endings.

After a few moments Kara groans as she realizes that she’s not going to last long, starting to roll her hips to seek more friction against Lena’s fingers. Lena obliges with a soft huff of amused laughter, increasing her pace until Kara’s whimpering against her lips and shivering into an orgasm. As Kara’s breath evens out Lena presses a kiss to her neck and whispers huskily, “Welcome to the mile-high club, Ms. Danvers.”

Kara chuckles as Lena removes her hand, buttoning her pants back and attempting to tuck the rumpled shirt back in. They both know that their rumpled clothing is probably going to be a bright red flag as to what activities they’ve gotten up to on the plane – but at this point neither of them seem to care anymore.

After a few moments to catch her breath Kara explodes into action, lifting Lena into her lap and running her hands over Lena’s thighs under her sun dress. Her hands skim over the thin material of Lena’s panties, looking down and groaning when she sees that Lena has chosen to wear a lacy pair of underwear that when set against her pale skin makes her look practically Victorian.

“So, beautiful,” Kara murmurs softly, cupping Lena’s cheek and drawing her in for another soft kiss. Her fingers creep under the waistband of Lena’s underwear, letting her thumb brush teasingly over her clitoris and relishing in the way Lena shivers.

Bringing her hand up she gently strokes the satiny, slick flesh there before gently probing at Lena’s entrance. The CEO responds to the new stimuli by spreading her legs further apart, wordlessly encouraging the intimate touching to continue. Aiming ever to please, Kara adds more pressure and her finger quickly become enveloped in tight, damp heat, Lena’s clenching lightly around her as they adjust.

Lena sucks in her bottom lip between her teeth, biting a bit to try and keep her moans and whimpers as quiet as possible despite the circumstances. Reaching down her hand tangles in Kara’s hair and fingers thread themselves in the fabric of her shirt, wordlessly encouraging her girlfriend to continue the pleasurable assault on her senses. Kara, after allowing Lena to adjust to the intrusion, adds a second finger and starts to rock against her gently.

As Kara quickens her pace, Lena bites her bottom lip as her eyes close involuntarily as she could no longer fight the sensations sweeping through her, her whole body shaking as her legs tighten against Kara’s hips. Kara smiles at the sight, still rather elated that she can make Lena feel like this and even more so that she’s the only one Lena allows to see her like this. She presses a kiss to Lena’s neck as she husks softly, “That it, Lena, just let go.”

A few moments later Lena shudders into an orgasm with a quiet whimper before she slumps forward to lean against Kara, her breath coming in short, soft gasps. Kara hums softly while lazily traces patterns on Lena’s skin, letting her partner bask in the afterglow. When Lena looks at her again Kara leans in and presses a tender kiss to her lips, feeling her smile into the kiss. As she leans back she grins and teasingly says what Lena had earlier, “Welcome to the mile-high club, Ms. Luthor.”

The couple’s plans for the first day of their long weekend are put on hold, instead of hiking the two end up having lunch at one of the hole-in-the-wall restaurants and taking a leisurely stroll through the rather quaint mountain town. The rest of the day is spent with more intimate activities and when they finally surface for sustenance and hydration the sun is setting. Lena manages to rope Kara into helping her prepare a light pasta dish for dinner, hoping to have a few days without pizza or pot stickers.

Kara pouts a bit as she asks, “So, pizza tomorrow?”

Lena rolls her eyes but smiles affectionately, “There’s a nice Italian place in town, you can get pizza but I promise the pasta carbonara is to die for.”

Kara perks up at the suggestion, as she grins and teases, “That might not go well with that afternoon hike you were suggesting.”

“Then we put off the hike, we can always come back another time,” Lena tells her with a shrug, she can think of a million different things that she’d rather do with Kara than hike. She thought it was a good idea while she was back in National City but getting all sweaty and hot and still having to tramp back the 7-mile trail has lost all appeal. Especially when there were other ways to get hot and sweaty that were more rewarding, she catches Kara’s eyes and winks as she adds, “I can think of a few more physical activities that are probably more enjoyable. Besides, we have a hot tub with a great view and we may as well take advantage of it and relax while we can.”

“You don’t want to go on a hike, do you?” Kara asks, she’d been surprised that Lena suggested it since the other woman – while having a fondness for nature – didn’t seem to show much interest in outdoorsy activities. She’s hoping Lena really doesn’t want to go on a hike, she’d had plenty of them on camping trips with the Danvers especially since Alex was fond of anything that was physical or outside.

“Not exactly,” Lena admits a bit sheepishly, hoping that Kara’s not going to be too upset about missing out on a hike. She’s only gone hiking a few times on boarding school trips and while she enjoyed it that type of activity wasn’t exactly relaxing.

“Thank Rao,” Kara chuckles with relief as she hands Lena a spatula before reaching for a bottle of wine they’d brought with them. Popping the cork off she pours two glasses of wine as she explains, “Like don’t get me wrong, I love nature and everything but sometimes just looking at it is enough for me.”

Lena chuckles as she agrees, “Exactly.”

As they sit down to dinner on the balcony overlooking the valley, the sun light filtering through the tall ever greens and highlighting the budding spring colors is stunning. The couple eat quietly, just soaking up the serene sounds of the light breeze and wild life surrounding them. The companionable silence between them is peaceful rather than tense as Lena and Kara both are aware that they don’t have to fill every second together with chatter to enjoy their time together.

After the meal Kara insists on doing the dishes, encouraging Lena to get comfortable and start on the new book she’d brought with her. Lena agrees after a couple coaxing kisses, heading to the bedroom and leaving Kara alone with her thoughts. Kara can’t help but smile to herself as she washes and puts away the dishes, thinking that this is getting quite close to the domestic bliss she’d envisioned just a few short months ago. While she doesn’t want to move too quickly or put any pressure on Lena, she feels like this is how it was meant to be.

The last few weeks had them both playfully bickering until they were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. The couple has shared deep and honest conversations into the early hours in the morning, both of them bemoaning how little sleep they got but would do it all over again the next night. Kara’s mind wanders to the thought of engagement rings, wedding planning, and children with the same expressive green eyes as Lena’s. Blushing a bit, she dries the last dish and sets in on a stack in cupboard before heading to the bedroom to find Lena already snuggled under the covers with a book propped up on her knees.

Kara watches her for a moment, memorizing the soft expressions on her girlfriends face as she reads – clearly engrossed in the story. Settling into bed Lena must realize she’s returned, offering her a genuine smile as she reaches a hand out towards her and tugging her in close, “Come cuddle with me while I finish this chapter.”

“Story getting good?”

“Absolutely,” Lena states as she settles back against Kara, reaching over to catch the blonde’s hand with her own, lacing their fingers together.

Kara hums softly to herself as Lena finishes the last couple pages, content to just hold Lena as she checks a few messages – seeing a couple pictures of Alex and Drew that Maggie’s sent her. She sends a message back before turning her phone off and setting it on the nightstand as Lena sets aside her book and switches her lamp off. After a few minutes of settling into bed Lena turns around in Kara’s arms and kisses her tenderly before whispering, “Sweet dreams, Kara.”

Kara kisses her back as she tucks the covers around them both and rakes her fingers down Lena’s back, “Good night, Lena.”

 

***

The next morning in National City Maggie’s sipping coffee when there’s a knock at the door, she’s trying to wake up knowing that she’s got a stack of reports to work on this morning. She hears Drew and Alex in a deep discussion over what the child is going to be wearing today, and it would seem neither one of them are in agreement. Not only is Drew picky about her food, she’s just as picky about her clothing which seems to be baffling Alex. Chuckling to herself Maggie gets up and goes to the door, opening it to see Winn on the other side bouncing on his toes and clearly ready to go on the day trip to the space museum.

“Come on in, they’re arguing over what little bit is going to be wearing,” Maggie says with a smile as she holds up her mug and offers, “Coffee?”

“Oh yeah, that’d be great,” Winn beams as she hears thundering footsteps before a small body slams into his leg.

“Winn!” Drew beams, having slipped out of her mother’s grip and run out of her bedroom at the sound of the doorbell – not a care in the world that the only thing she has on are a pair of underwear and her favorite dinosaur socks. She reaches for Winn, humming happily when he picks her up so she can wrap an arm around his neck and press her cheek to his.

“Drew! It’s not quite warm enough that you can go running around without clothes on,” Alex admonishes, she still can’t help but smile though with how content Drew appears to be while perched in Winn’s arms and chattering to him about the space jumpsuit he’s wearing.

“Don’t you want to get dressed so we can go to the museum?” Maggie asks her daughter, hoping to redirect Drew’s attentions.

“No!” Drew insists, little brow furrowing as she grumpily crosses her arms over her chest.

“What would you say if I told you that I brought you something to wear so we’d match?” Winn asks with a bright smile as he sees Drew tilt her head at him, giving him a curious look. He reaches into his bag and produces a small NASA jumpsuit that looks like his, letting her reach over and touch the material and the patches on it before asking, “You think this would be comfy to wear? I know how itchy and scratchy some clothes can get, but this one’s not so bad.”

Alex contemplates what Winn’s said, looking at the sweater in her hands and recalling all the fights her and Maggie have had with Drew over what to wear. She notices the tags and that while the material seems fine to her, Drew may not like the feeling of it. She thinks back to when she was a kid and how much she hated some of the clothes her mother had picked out for her – ruffled socks that seemed to always make her toes twitch and squirm and the way velvet always made her skin crawl.

Maggie seems to be having the same eureka moment, smiling she takes the sweater and sets it aside, “Seems Winn has solved the clothing debacles.”

Sure enough Winn has managed to get Drew dressed in the jumpsuit, the two of them laughing as they search the living room for the child’s shoes. Winn tickles Drew as he picks her up and swings her around carefully, “How do you keep losing your shoes, silly girl?!”

“I don’t know!” Drew insists through a fit of giggles.

“Where do you think they might be?” Winn asks even though he’s not serious, he knows they’ll find them at some point but at the moment he’s more intent on keeping the child amused and laughing, “Do you think a dinosaur ate them?”

“No!” Drew protests as he sets her down on her socked feet, she drops to her knees to look under the sofa – but no blue chucks are to be found.

“What about your shoes getting abducted by aliens?”

Maggie almost snorts her coffee at that and even Alex finds it hilarious as she has her phone out so that she can record Winn and Drew’s antics for Lena, Kara and her mother. Drew seems to think it’s funny to, and with a coy little smile she hops up on the sofa and tells her Uncle Winn, “Yes, Kara took them!”

Winn chuckles and so does Maggie, the two of them finding it quite amusing how quick-witted the toddler is for her age. They haven’t quite had the conversation about Kara being an alien but it would seem that Drew’s well aware that human’s aren’t solar powered beings capable of flying, shooting lasers out of their eyes, or just being inhumanly strong. Alex just shakes her head as she lifts Drew off the sofa before she can lose her balance and fall, “Aunt Kara did not take your shoes, you should probably check under your bed or by the front door.”

Drew giggles while hugging Alex, pressing a kiss to her cheek before squirming to be set down. Once on her feet she takes off towards her room, the adults hear her laughing and a few thumps as she drags things out from under her bed. Winn’s running fingers through his hair, trying to smooth it back down since Drew ruffled it unintentionally as he looks over at Alex, “So, you think an NDA signed by a toddler will hold up in court.”

“Hardly,” Maggie snorts as she hears a rather heavy thud from upstairs that has Alex moving towards the stairs. But before she can make it any further up the steps Drew has reappeared, hair sticking up and still no shoes to show for her efforts. Maggie hands Alex and Winn a mug of coffee of each, as she tells them, “You’re both going to need all the caffeine you can get to keep up with my girl.”

“Good thing this is my second cup of the morning,” Winn quips with an easy smile.

“You need to take it easy on the coffee,” Alex scolds lightly, ruffling Winn’s hair playfully – ever since the de-aging event she’d had more of a soft spot for the awkward young man Kara dragged into their lives. He’d been there through the awkward thanksgivings and the alcohol and junk food fueled game nights and wormed his way into her heart as the awkward little brother she always wanted as a child.

“Coffee is life, Danvers,” Maggie points out as she presses a kiss to her wife’s cheek, “I’ve gotta get going, that paperwork isn’t going to finish writing itself – but take care and have fun. And Winn, you may be everyone’s little brother but don’t let Al boss you around too much.”

“You got it,” Winn says with a boyish grin and a mock salute.

“I’m not bossy,” Alex protests half-heartedly.

“You’re bossy, babe,” Maggie states with a grin as she calls out, “Drew, I’ve gotta go to work now.”

The child comes careening down the hallway, and a few feet from Maggie she launches herself at her mom – Maggie catches her with a grunt as she adjusts the child in her arms. Drew is quick to wrap her arms around Maggie’s neck and give her a kiss as she tells her earnestly, “I love you.”

“I love you too my little sweet pea,” Maggie tells her with a soft smile, kissing Drew’s temple as she tells her, “Have fun today okay, you can tell me all about it when I get home. And kiddo, your shoes are by the backdoor where you took them off yesterday after playing in the yard.”

When set down Drew goes to the backdoor, lifting a shoe in each hand she cheers triumphantly as Maggie picks up her keys and jacket. Winn and Alex just give a Maggie a weak glare as the man calls out, “You watched us crawl around on the floor while you knew where her shoes were the whole time?!”

“See you guys later.”

After getting the toddler’s shoes on – laces double knotted of course – they get her settled into the car seat. Winn is happily singing along with Drew to some of the pop music that Maggie leaves on the radio, Alex finds it amusing that Drew seems content with it just fine even though she probably has no idea what the song is trying to convey. She’s also glad it didn’t have any curse words in it since Drew was starting to repeat everything the adults in her life were saying. She’d been mortified when Drew had blurted out that a rude customer in front of her at Starbucks was a “butthead” and it took her a few minutes of calm prodding to figure out she’d heard the rather juvenile phrase from Kara while she was discussing Snapper and his less than polite behavior.

The first thing they do when they get to the museum is head straight for the aviation and space section – while Alex finds the planes amusing Drew doesn’t seem to care much for them. Instead the toddler seems to be more interested in the imagery and bright colors they have painted on them. That all changes as soon as they get to the first space shuttle, especially since they have a replica that guests can go in and see how small a space it actually is. Drew shrieks happily as she runs over and jumps up and down in excitement.

“Let me help you out, sweetheart,” Alex tells her with a grin, lifting the child and setting her in the reconstruction of the space shuttle. She herself is a little intrigued and follows along with Winn, the two of them laughing as they move along carefully. She know she’s not going to hit her head but the cramped feeling definitely makes her want to duck as she moves through to the cockpit, “This is a lot more cramped that I expected. The Daxamite ships gave me some unreasonable expectations about space travel, and I hate to admit it but the Cadmus space ship had a lot of features going for it.”

“Yeah, these seemed a lot bigger in the pictures,” Winn agrees as he works out some math in his head, “These shuttles aren’t nearly as big as the ISS and that has about the same square footage as the Boeing 747 airliners – cargo space included in that assessment. But still, having 8 other people in this space would be suffocating.”

“Come here,” Drew says while waving for them to hurry up, climbing into the seat of the cockpit to get a closer look at the gauges and computer systems. She has no idea what they all do but she knows that the all of this together must somehow pilot the shuttle, even if it looked way more complicated than her parent’s car that only really need a wheel to steer. Looking up at Alex and Winn she points and asks simply, “How?”

“That is a really good question,” Alex says as she sits down in the other seat and looks at all the gauges before grinning up at Winn and teasing, “Yeah, Uncle Winn, how?”

Winn groans but he’s quick to kneel down and take a look before he starts explain how the shuttle doesn’t fly like a plane and actually relies on rockets to get the thrust necessary to escape Earth’s gravity. He goes on to talk about the shuttle missions as well as the other NASA missions that involved unmanned rovers that have been sent off to explore plants they couldn’t reach yet.

Drew seems to hang on to his every word while asking more and more questions about what things do and what space is like. By the end she’s got the catch phrase “Houston we have a problem” down pat and seems to be navigating an asteroid field.

Winn finds it endearing that Drew’s starting to show more creativity and imagination, playing along with her and even roping Alex in to their fantasy. In another exhibit that’s about astronaut training Drew joins other kids in trying out a few of the educational activities. Alex is rather impressed that Drew who was usually shy seemed eager to learn even if it involved other kids, some of whom were much older and bigger than she was.

“Someone’s going to want to go to space camp when she’s older,” Winn beams as he sits with Alex, the two of them sipping at yet more coffee as they watch Drew explore.

“Don’t remind me, Lena’s already reserved places at multiple pre-schools and private schools. I’m also sure she’s searching every space and science based summer camp available,” Alex laughs as she recalls her and Maggie being surprised that the little Luthor had already started an education fund for Drew. Not only that but Lena had already done a lot of the leg work her and her wife were dreading having to do in looking for an appropriate school that would give Drew opportunities that she nor Maggie had available to them.

“Come on Alex, didn’t you ever want to be an astronaut – like isn’t that what all kids want to be when they’re little?” Winn asks teasingly, nudging Alex gently with his elbow only to be put in a playful headlock and have his hair ruffled up again. He knows he wanted to be an astronaut when he was little just like most every other kid in his kindergarten class, at least those that didn’t want to be firefighters or ballerinas.

“Of course,” Alex admits with a grin, her father’s studies of space and alien life really did make her want to be an astronaut. Or at the very least a scientist like both of her parents. She wonders if Drew’s going to end up picking a dangerous career like her and Maggie had, a part of her would be very proud of Drew for being an agent or a police officer. But the maternal part of her is scared and really hopes that Drew picks something a bit safer. She also knows that dreams and goals can change as she tells Winn jokingly, “But the astronaut dream quickly ended when I figured out they had to poop in bags in zero G.”

“Yeah, that does sound awkward,” Winn laughs, realizing that the realities of space travel have been highly romanticized in television and movies.

“Just wait until you learn about how they urinate in space,” Alex continues to tease knowing that Winn would certainly be looking up those facts later on.

“Uh… no thanks, I think I’ll just stick with the fantasies of nice, hygienic space travel like in Star Trek.”

By mid-afternoon Drew starts to run out of steam, whining and starting to cry in frustration as they’re heading out to the car. Winn swings her up and into his arms, knowing that even as an adult there are some days he’s so tired and stressed he feels like having his own meltdown.

Neither he nor Alex are surprised when Drew’s asleep before they even leave the parking lot. The rest of the evening is much calmer, with Drew down for a nap Alex and Winn chat amicably about his latest love interest, dates he has planned and troubleshooting his latest science project he’s hoping to get Lena in on as soon as the kinks are worked out.

Winn keeps Alex from burning the house down, but only barely – the pasta dish is a dead loss and the oven’s going to need a deep clean but the house was still in one piece. Maggie comes home a bit early to find the two of them airing out the kitchen while laughing and teasing each other. Chuckling in confusion she asks, “What’s going on here?”

“We were trying to make dinner?” Alex offers with a sheepish.

“It was like the blind leading the blind really,” Winn admits while chuckling as he looks as the blackened dish with unrecognizable contents resting on the stove top.

“It isn’t that bad,” Alex objects, shaking her head even though she knows that their culinary creation is not in the least edible by quite a large margin.

“Yeah, it is,” Winn argues as he pokes at the top of the lasagna and feels the crispy, blackened cheese crumble like ash.

“Okay, but what was that supposed to be?” Maggie asks incredulously, cutting off Alex from posing more objections. As amusing as it is to watch the two of them bicker like squabbling kids she’s still curious to know what they were trying to make and how it got burned all to hell.

“Fire!” Drew announces from her booster seat at the table, crayons and paper spread out in front of her but she’s already reaching for Maggie.

Maggie chuckles as she lifts Drew into her arms, “Yeah, baby, I imagine there was some fire. Looks like it’s a pizza and pot stickers kind of night huh, kid?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next chapter includes a Supercorp engagement and Sanvers bring your kid to work day!


	3. Take Your Kid to Work Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a shamefully long while since I've written or updated anything - life got wildly out of control and hasn't really slowed much. That being said I will be finishing this story, even if it's a drawn out process.

“I can’t believe the police department of all places is going to be hosting a bring your kid to work day?!” Alex state incredulously in the middle of game night, Maggie starts to laugh at the scrunched up look of concern on her wife’s face. Alex ignores her continues to voice her concerns, “You guys work with the fringe of society – like drug dealers, sex traffickers and all manner of horrifying things. I don’t see how you’re going to be able to explain those things to Drew, especially since she’s so young.”

“Dear, it’s a program the police department is running on a Saturday morning – you honestly think I’d let so much as a teenage graffiti artist near our kid?”

Lena snorts into her glass of wine, sharing a mirthful smile with Kara who is equally amused by the playful argument between the two women. They both look over to check on how Winn is handling his first evening babysitting Drew – finding that he’s already gotten the child comfortable playing the video game with him. Showing her how to steer the race car and get the power ups, encouraging her and cheering her on when she does them.

“So no busting perps?”

“Not real ones,” Maggie says while rolling her eyes with a snort, “What type of parent do you take me for?”

“You really are overthinking this Alex,” Kara snickers as she pops another piece of candy into her mouth, trying to explain to her sister that it’s not going to be like real crime fighting at all, “It’s literally a set up where they get a ride in a car with the lights on, arrest a cupcake thief, and get a visit from Supergirl. If anything Maggie should be more concerned about the DEO hosting a black-ops bring your kid to work day.”

“Oh god, Drew already got into a scuffle at L-Corp daycare – I can only imagine what type of trouble she’ll get into if she becomes badass Danvers Junior,” Maggie laughs, remember the phone call she’d gotten and had to pick up a very unhappy and tantruming Drew from daycare. Apparently, sharing was not something toddlers do on their own, and there was no sharing the dinosaur toys with other children – at least not at present.

“I hope you intend to take pictures,” Lena states as she leans back into Kara’s embrace as the sounds of giggling and shrieking draws their attention to Winn chasing after the toddler. The two of them running through the living room, clearly the toddler has taken off with both of the game controllers and quickly sets her sights on Lena. The toddle settles both of the controllers on the table before attempting to climb into Lena’s lap.

“You can’t just take off with the controller likes that,” Winn says rather winded as he laughs, settling into a chair and thanking Maggie when she hands him a bottle of water.

Lena has settled Drew in her lap, amused that the toddler is so pleased with her prank. Drew leans back against her and looks up with a bright grin as she announces, “Got him.”

“That you did, peanut,” Winn admits, as he teases, “You should go for track and field or something – either that or I’m out of shape.”

“We can always fix that with some sparring,” Alex suggests mildly, chuckling when Winn scrunches up his nose in disgust.

“Yeah, I’ll pass on that,” Winn tells her with a grin as he sips at the water, “I’m about to head home, I’m absolutely worn out from trying to keep up with her.”

“Just wait until she gets a little older,” Lena says as she helps Drew take a sip of her glass of water from dinner, making sure the child doesn’t accidently drench them both in her haste, “It’s almost time for bed, Drew.”

Drew whines and pouts a bit, wrapping her arms tighter around Lena to try and convince the woman to not go so soon. Lena chuckles as she hugs Drew back, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head as she suggests, “Alright, let’s see about some pajamas and a bedtime story huh?”

“Good Night Moon?” Drew asks hopefully with a smile as Lena picks her up and tucks her against her hip. As she rests her head against her aunt’s shoulder she waves and mumbles a few good nights to the rest of her family. She gives her Uncle Winn a hug before he ducks out to head home and unwind after an evening of child minding the little tornado.

Kara’s been watching Lena and Drew talking together, her heart seems to have melted in her chest – kind of like the first couple of times she’d accompanied Lena to the children’s hospital. Seeing Lena indulging in her maternal nature just breaks something in Kara’s brain in such a wonderful way. She can’t even lie to herself that she fantasizes about the possibility that it may be a child of their own that Lena is dressing in pajamas and reading to in the future. She doesn’t even realize the dreamy look on her face until she feels an elbow in her ribs.

“Down girl,” Maggie says with a laugh as she helps Alex clear away the last of the dishes, she can tell that Kara’s already head of heel for Lena.

Alex is chuckling as she teases her sister, “So, I’m guessing things are going pretty well with regards to your relationship?”

“Yep, yep – going good,” Kara says as she feels her cheeks starting to burn as she gets up to help her sister clear things away. She hugs Alex when her sister wraps an arm around her shoulders.

“I suppose pretty soon Drew will have a playmate or two?” Alex teases playfully, chuckling when Kara groans and continues to blush as they listen to Lena playfully reading to Drew and the child’s laughter.

Kara doesn’t even both trying to deny it, instead she just shrugs and admits sheepishly, “We haven’t even talked about engagement and marriage yet…”

Both Maggie and Alex stop what they’re doing and look at Kara, both of them are breaking out into grins as Kara stammers about how she hasn’t thought of what to say or how to bring the topic up. Alex is ready to launch into the topic of how Kara plans to bring up the topic – and later what her sister plans to do for a proposal. Maggie just shakes her head and puts the last of the dishes away as she reminds them that Lena could inadvertently crash the conversation if they aren’t mindful.

Sure enough, before the two siblings can get into the conversation they hear footsteps on the stairs and Lena appears with a tired smile as she tells the two, “Drew’s just waiting for more goodnight kisses. You ready love?”

“Yep,” Kara says as she collects their jackets and Lena’s purse, linking hands with the CEO as they head out to give the small family space to get some rest.

***

“Alright, kiddo let’s go see what assignments we’ve got today,” Maggie states as she pins the numberless badge on the girl’s chest, still smirking that Eliza had sewn a fake bulletproof vest to add to Drew’s Halloween costume. Drew’s got her navy blue uniform shirt sleeves rolled up and the hat on her head is tilted crookedly but she just keeps smiling like a kid who just got told they’re going to Disneyland. Maggie chuckles as she asks, “You got your handcuffs and baton?”

Drew checks her uniform, holding out the plastic baton and the kid handcuffs to show her mom that she didn’t forget them. She can’t help but grin as Maggie takes her hand and they head into the police station. Immediately everyone is fawning over them, her partner Arnold and few of the other detectives are quick to smile at the child. While Drew waves and smiles at the other police officers politely, she’s quick to hide her face against her mother’s leg and look bashful when too much attention is turned her way.

“Looks like you’ve got a bashful one, Mags,” Captain Blake, an older woman in her 50’s, teases with a wiry smile, nudging Maggie with her elbow, “Don’t know where she gets it from, you don’t know how to be bashful.”

“From her mother I’m guessing, isn’t that right, Drew” Maggie chuckles as Drew looks up at her and nods seriously. She watches the Captain kneel down to get on eye level with her daughter.

“Hey kiddo, you ready to go on patrol?”

“Yes,” Drew says a bit uncertainly, but she feels her mother squeezes her hand tenderly so she just nods while holding out her baton and handcuffs for the Police Captain to see.

“I see you’re all prepared, let’s get you set up with some lights and sirens – I hear there’s a cookie thief on the loose,” the Captain tells the child with smile, it’s been a while since her children were this young and wide-eyed curious about everything.

“A cookie thief?”

“Yeah, he’s been taking everyone’s cookies, you’ve got to stop him.”

“Okay!” Drew beams as she tugs on Maggie’s hand even though she has no idea where she’s going or what she’s about to get into. She also secretly hopes that there’s going to be some cookies left for her at the end of it though.

“Well, Sawyer and mini-Sawyer you’d better hit the streets,” Captain Blake tells them, leaning over to tell Maggie, “Just an FYI you’re going to be looking for Arnold – he should be in the motor pool with the other parents and kiddos.

Maggie greets her coworkers and the rest of the staff, proudly introducing Drew to the people she works with. Drew looks around at the other kids and parents, keeping tabs on the platter of cookies on the table covered by a cage – clearly not meant to be touched. Maggie is chatting with a few other officers, all of them trading stories about their kids and teasing each other about who has it worse. Maggie keeps an eye on Drew watching the 4-year-old eyeing the table, clearly keeping a look out on the forbidden treats to make sure that no one violates the rules. She can see glimpses of the woman that Drew must have been, focused and determined.

“She’s clearly going to be taking after you and that badass agent of a wife you’ve got, Maggie,” Arnold, a rather tall, athletic man tells her as he cuffs her on the shoulder, “She’s got better stake out skills than half of the rookies I’ve been training.”

“Still got newbies falling asleep on lookouts?” Maggie chuckles as she watches Drew toddle around the table, peeking around the sides as if she’s looking for someone while playing hide and seek. She can tell that Drew is eyeing those cookies too – wondering how much Kara’s sweet tooth is rubbing off on her kid and hopes she won’t put up as much of a fuss about vegetables as the Kryptonian does.

“You better believe it – you’d think they’d never pulled an all-nighter before,” Arnold says as he chuckles when Drew checks under the table, “I’d better go steal a cookie before she starts interrogating the other kids.”

“Okay, but just a fair warning she does have a plastic baton and a mean swing.”

“Just like her momma,” he jokes as he heads over to the table and sees the toddler eyeing him up, her pudgy little hand going to the baton at her waist. He tries not laugh at how adorable the little girl is, unruly brown hair sticking out from under her hat and dark brown eyes watching him with an adorable little glare – he knows in a few years when she gets older she’ll have one hell of glare and be able to stare down any future boys or girls who try to push her around.

Drew watches as the man slips his hand under the cage and pulls out a cookie, taking a rather large bite of it. She quickly takes out her baton and marches over to him, patting him on the leg with the plastic stick to get his attention before point it at him with as menacing a glare as she can muster, “You stoled the cookie!”

“You got me,” Arnold tells her with a grin, setting the cookie aside and holding out his hands for the toddler to see.

“He stoled a cookie!” Drew announces again, looking up at her mother wondering what she’s supposed to do now.

“You gonna cuff him, little bit? After all he’s the cookie thief,” Maggie tries to encourage seriously without bursting into giggles at how seriously Drew seems to be taking the mock investigation. She takes out her cellphone and starts to record this so that she can share it with Alex and the others later – knowing that they’ll appreciate the video. She also wonders if in the future she’ll be able to embarrass Drew with the video as she grows up.

Drew just nods seriously as she points to Arnold and tells him with as much authority as her tiny body can exude and declares, “You under arrest.”

“You caught me, officer,” Arnold says with a smile, chuckling as Drew does a pat down – waving for him to bend down so she can reach him to continue her search. He’s really impressed with the kid’s thoroughness and wonders just how much police procedure Maggie and her wife have already taught the toddler. He looks over at Maggie and teases, “You really letting your toddler watch Law and Order – any second I’m expecting to be told about my Miranda rights and that I get one phone call.”

“You ‘pose to be quiet,” Drew scolds as she unclips her plastic handcuffs from her belt and waves for the man to hold out his hands. When he does she very carefully opens the cuffs and puts them around his wrists, checking to make sure they’re on right as she informs him, “You’re going to jail.”

“But what if I said I’m sorry?” Arnold says with a small smile, looking at the little girl contemplate his question. He’s honestly expecting her to sass him just like her mother does all the time while he’s doing his paperwork and some of hers. But the tiny child surprises him.

Drew thinks about if for a moment longer before shrugging and unclipping the cuffs and waving him off, “You free to go.”

“What?!” Maggie yelps incredulously as Arnold ruffles Drew’s hair and starts to laugh. Maggie just shakes her head as she shoots her partner a dirty look as she asks her daughter, “No jail time for Arnold?!”

“He ‘pologized,” Drew states matter-of-factly, beaming when Arnold picks up another cookie and hands it to her. Drew beams as she happily bites into the cookie as she clarifies, “Aunt Lena said ‘pologies make it better.”

“Your mini-me has an absolute heart of gold, Sawyer.” Arnold states adoringly as he reaches down, offering to pick up Drew as he asks her, “You ready to go on a patrol ride before Supergirl shows up?”

“Yes!” Drew states reaching up and letting Arnold pick her up as she continues to pack away the rest of the cookie.

“Well let’s go then,” Maggie agrees with a smile – she’s a rather proud mother at the moment. She’d always had a hard time feeling compassion for people who fucked up and she was even worse at accepting apologies – maybe it was her family abandoning her that left her with little trust that people meant what they said. Even if it was just a mock investigation and the only damage was to a bunch of cookies, she’s rather glad that Drew is able to easily see the good in people even when they’ve made mistakes. 

Drew seems to enjoy everything about the take your kid to work day – she asks Arnold and her mother dozens of questions about the patrol car and the job. Of course all the answers they give her are definitely G rated. The toddler gets to beep the horn and turn the sirens on which makes her giggle uncontrollably. As they’re heading back to the station the adults can tell the toddler is going to need one hell of an afternoon nap after that mornings excitement. In one last effort to thrill the toddler Arnold asks, “Hey Drew, you ready for the visit with Supergirl?”

Drew, who had been starting to doze off, perks up immediately and cheers which makes both adults smile. Maggie has to remind Drew not to take off her seatbelt and to wait until she gets her before she can leave the car. Just as Maggie’s setting Drew back down on her feet the familiar sound of Supergirl landing can be heard across the parking lot, followed shortly by cheers from all the kids. Drew is bouncing up and down as she sees Kara greeting and talking with all of the little kids, she’s trying so hard to wait patiently for her turn.

Kara spots Drew nearly coming out of her skin trying to be patient, smiling she can’t help but chuckle to herself as she kneels down and motions for Drew to come over. The toddle burst into a sprint, hands already reaching as she launches herself at the Kryptonian with a joyful shout, “Kara!”

“Drew,” Kara calls back just as happily, catching the child and swinging her around effortlessly before cuddling her close. She’ll never tire of hearing her nieces giggles, but she’s pretty sure they’re going to have to talk about keeping her cover in the future. Chuckling she waves at Maggie before asking Drew how her day is going and if she’s enjoying being at the police department.

“So, that’s what it’s like to have a superhero as a sister-in-law,” Arnold tells her with a grin, nudging Maggie with his elbow he asks with a shit-eating grin, “Is Alex going to be asking a toddler to sign an NDA too?”

“Shut up,” Maggie scoffs with a laugh, as she watches Kara hover gently with Drew in her arms – the two of them chatting animatedly with each other, “I think it’s a little late for that.”


	4. Of Dolls and Tea Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think I got my mojo back - probably has a lot to do with the fact I was able to walk unassisted for the first time in months - but I hope it sticks around. Turns out I also wrote quite a few scenes I'd forgotten about, so old me did current me a favor. Either way, Happy Reading!
> 
> I also started a tumblr, not sure what I'm doing with it yet but I'll figure it out - https://vintage-wine-writes.tumblr.com/ - probably post more art and stuff. But if you're on Tumblr and want to come yell at me or say hi you're more than welcome to do so.

“Drew you ready?” Alex asks as she walks into the toddler’s room, the child is almost 4 years old and has a fierce independent streak to go along with her stubbornness. She and Maggie respect her autonomy as much as possible while still making sure she’s dressed appropriately for the weather and activities they’re doing. She’s hoping that Drew will like what they’re doing today, or at least give it a shot.

Maggie taps her wife on the shoulder, handing her a mug of coffee while asking with a mirthful grin, “You think little bit is going to enjoy picking out a doll and having a tea party?”

Alex shrugs as she takes a sip of the coffee, peeking in the door when she hears the toddler drop something rather heavy on the floor. She can see the child has strewn clothes and shoes all over the place in her quest to dress herself, which Alex can’t help but find a little endearing and frustrating at the same time, “I hope so, I mean, I know Drew’s not exactly a girly – girl? But I figured she might want to have a doll or something occasionally. I guess…”

“You know she has a play kitchen set and some other toys that could be considered traditionally feminine – I mean they are mixed in with the RC cars, robots, and dinosaurs,” Maggie reminds, wondering why Alex is so keen on this mother-daughter activity.

“I know,” Alex says chewing on her lip a bit – she remembers being a tomboy growing up in Midvale. Her mother hadn’t really been all that approving and nudged her towards more feminine things – all that accomplished was Alex digging her heels in about anything that was remotely girly, “I just, I grew up a tomboy - and was a little late coming around to the fact that I’m gay – and I guess in my mind I thought that I couldn’t be a tomboy and still like girly things. I know that’s not true now, but I’d rather Drew know from the start that she can be both – that she has options and that it doesn’t define her.”

“You’re thinking way too much about this, Danvers,” Maggie says with a smile, she knows Alex wants to make sure Drew knows she can choose to be a tomboy or girly or both when she feels like it. Maggie’s impressed that Alex is trying so hard, but in all honestly Maggie’s mostly just concerned with making sure they raise a good person – someone who has empathy and kindness – the rest is just details. “I honestly think 4 years old is a little young to understand the nuances regarding gender and agency – right now we just give her the freedom to express herself and save Judith Butler for later.”

“Ready!” Drew announces as she swings the door open all the way to reveal her outfit. When Maggie nearly spews her coffee while chuckling Drew takes it as a good thing, spinning around to show off that her sundress fits nicely over her jeans. Why only wear pants or a dress when you could wear both?!

“You comfy?” Maggie asks with a laugh as Drew stops spinning around and reaches for her, picking her up she settles her on her hip. Looking over at her wife it’s clear that when Alex had given Drew the option of a dress or jeans she didn’t expect the child to pick both.

“Yes!” Drew chirps.

“Out of curiosity, why the dress and the jeans?” Maggie asks, genuinely curious about the child’s thought process on the matter.

But Maggie can’t help but laugh when Drew lifts up the skirt of the dress and presses her hands in her pockets to pull them inside out, while looking at her innocently and telling her, “Pockets.”

“Oh sweet child,” Maggie says while laughing, pressing a kiss to Drew’s temple, “Wait until you grow up a little bit and find out women’s jeans pockets are more like an afterthought to designers.”

Alex can’t help but snickers as she takes out her phone to take a few pictures, sending a text to her sister as she wonders what’s going on with Kara and Lena. The two have been spending quite a bit of time on their own and she’s been wondering how the rather new couple is getting on with things. She wouldn’t be surprised in the least if Kara proposes in the next few weeks – she also doesn’t count out Lena proposing to Kara in the most extra way. Drew is starting to get impatient as she waits by the door so Alex tucks her phone in her pocket as she tells her, “You ready for this tea party, kiddo?”

“Yes!”

“Alright kiss momma goodbye and we’ll get going,” Alex tells her before giving Maggie a kiss and telling her, “Love you, have a good day at work and stay safe.”

“It’s a paperwork and court day but I’ll still watch my six,” Maggie assures as she lifts Drew under the arms and swings her around before drawing her in for a hug and kiss, “You my little peanut, have fun at your tea party and I want to hear all about it when you get home.”

As Alex gets Drew in the car, listening to her chatter on the other side of town Kara and Lena are enjoying an early morning date. Kara had managed to convince Lena to get up to see the sunrise – Lena just hadn’t been expecting it to be a full morning picnic at the top of her sky rise. But here they are sitting on one of the spare quilts with a breakfast spread Lena’s sure came straight out of a movie. She’s not going to turn down a breakfast with Kara, especially when it involves mimosas and the early spring morning chill gives her an excuse to cuddle closer.

“Okay, so uh…maybe I went a little overboard,” Kara stumbles over her words a little gracelessly as she sets her glass down, nervously wiping her palms on her jeans. The blonde has used her super powers to retrieve Lena’s favorite pancakes and additional treats before the CEO had even woken up. The spread of treats and the bright, sunny disposition of her girlfriend seemed to perk up the woman. Lena’s not normally a morning person, preferring to pull late nights rather than get up with the sun. But seeing Kara so bright eyed and grinning at her with such affection makes her feel like morning’s may not be so bad.

“I swear, these pancakes are to die for,” Kara says as she adds another couple to her plate before topping off Lena’s drink.

“This is wonderful,” Lena says with a warm smile, leaning back against the pillows and watching as the sun starts to climb higher into the sky. The golden rays glinting off Kara’s equally golden hair giving her a halo effect that Lena finds amusing.

The two sit in amicable quiet, Kara polishing off her pancakes and Lena sipping at her coffee. Both of them lost in thought and content to just be in each other’s presence. Kara keeps looking at Lena, her thoughts wondering to even more fantasies of domestic bliss that involve the smaller, brunet woman at her side.

She wonders if her feelings are running away with her as her brain starts to formulate images of what their life together might look like; the woman helping Kara unpack boxes in their shared home, going hand in hand to the animal shelter to adopt a dog or cat together. Kara also wonders what Lena’s face would look like if she dropped to one knee with a ring box presented in hand.

“So, uh…,” Lena looks a little concerned at her girlfriends stammering but when Kara beams at her and takes her hand she knows that it can’t be anything bad – it was more likely Kara was trying to find a way to express herself as clearly as possible.

“I’m really crazy about you Lena, crazy in love with you more like it, and I don’t know if you’re quite there yet but I want to keep doing these domestic things with you,” Kara states with a bright smile that puts the setting sun to shame as she gestures to the rooftop picnic they’ve just enjoyed, “I like seeing you every day, I want to be there for you when you need me, or just when you want me to be around. And not right now, but in the future I can see us getting a house together, a dog or a cat, and if it’s something you’d want we could look into having a few little Luthor-Danver’s running around too.”

“Are you suggesting that we get engaged?” Lena can feel her eyes stinging as she realizes that Kara’s telling her that she doesn’t just want to be around for the fun dates and lazy weekends. As wonderful of a time as they’ve been having with the weekend getaways and the mind-blowing sex Kara’s telling her that she wants to plan a future together- it almost sounds like Kara was bringing up the topic of engagement and marriage. Lena’s heart skips a beat, marriage was a huge commitment – something she’d always been a bit wary of given her family name and the number of people who had previously toyed with her heart.

However, the thought of marrying Kara doesn’t bring up those uneasy feelings. Instead it’s quite the opposite. Lena can see a future with Kara – moving in to their first house together and trying to figure out who gets dibs on the extra shoe space, knowing Kara will tease her about the ungodly amount of shoes she has. Going to the animal shelter and coming back out with more than the one dog they agreed upon because Kara falls for the sad stories and puppy dog eyes of a few of the strays – and Lena knows she’s too weak to say no to Kara’s pleading looks. She also hopes that maybe in the future she’ll be curling up to Kara one lazy evening and have her wife’s hand press gently over her stomach where their child will be growing.

Kara takes Lena’s contemplative silence and the tears welling up in her eyes as anxiety and quickly rubs her arms tenderly as she tells her, “Not if you don’t want to, I love you Lena and while I would like to express that to the world – as long as you’re happy with what we have then I am too.”

Lena smiles at how loving and patient Kara is and she presses up to kiss her gently, “If you pick out a ring and ask, I can promise you my answer will be yes.”

Kara feels her heart soar, so much so that she didn’t realize that she was quite capable of feeling so much love and happiness at one time. She feels like she’s bursting at the seams in the most wonderful way possible, she knows she must have the dopiest look on her face but she can’t seem to care. Lena leans over and presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth, “I’m going to get dressed and then we can go out and maybe look at a few places and talk about what pets you had in mind.”

Lena can tell that Kara’s short circuited a bit, but she finds the shocked happy expression to be amusing. Collecting her jacket, she heads towards the stairs half expecting Kara to be a step behind her – no doubt with amorous intentions. But instead she looks back to see Kara sprawl out over the picnic blanket with a happy sigh and a few disbelieving chuckles. Lena just shakes her head as she calls out with a coy grin, “You going to join me? I was hoping for a little company.”

Whatever daze Kara was in and the daydreaming about the future is immediately put to the side when she sees Lena looking at her with a seductive smile. Her girlfriend’s intentions are clear and she aims to please as she scrambles to get up. The blonde gets hung up in the blanket and trips and falls before bouncing back up and jogging towards the penthouse. Kara hears Lena’s chuckles as she assures, “I’m okay!”

***

At the American Girl store Alex is wondering if she made a mistake since Drew seems to be a little wary of the rather pink shop. She’s not sure if she’s put off that it’s a new environment or just the girly storefront in general.  As they get closer the toddler looks in the window curiously at all the dolls, toys and books on display and the gears in her little head seem to be turning as she looks to her mother for an explanation.

Alex smiles as she opens the door and guides the girl into the store as she tells her, “I figured you’d like to pick out a doll to play with – it could be anyone of the dolls here.”

Drew seems to be getting more shy as she looks at all the things to do, a little overwhelmed with all the sights and sounds. There’s a small crowd at the doll hospital where other girls and their parents are getting their beloved toys repaired. Several other girls and quite a few boys are picking out new clothes and items to add to their collection and for their dolls to enjoy. Drew points to a shelf of dolls dressed in brightly colored clothing, turning back to Alex she reaches for her and hums approvingly when her mother picks her up and carries her.

“It’s okay to be a little shy,” Alex assures with a smile, patting Drew’s back as she takes her closer to the shelves of dolls and watches as Drew looks at them in awe. It would seem that Drew is interested in the dolls but with so many choices she’s not sure which ones she wants to look at closer. She chuckles a bit as she reaches out and picks up a blonde doll with striking blue eyes, “Kind of looks like Aunt Kara huh?”

“Yes!” Drew says with a smile, before looking around and pointing at a doll with long dark hair falling in curls, “Mommy.”

“Yep, that one looks just like your mommy doesn’t it?” Alex says with a grin as Drew continues to point out dolls and who they look like. Drew points out more dolls that look like her and Lena, clearly starting to grasp that the dolls are meant to look similar to people so they can identify with them.

As they continue to look around Alex spots a doll with short, dark hair and green eyes and picks it up, holding it for Drew to see and watching as Drew touches the hair and the glass eyes before beaming up at Alex and announcing with a toothy grin, “She looks like me!”

“Yep, you want to pick out some clothes and things for this doll – then we can go to the tea party with other kids and their dolls,” Alex suggests, trying to encourage the timid child to be a little more outgoing without being that overbearing parent she’s read about it. Drew seems to agree as they head over to the clothing and accessories section where a little boy seems to be fretting over all the options available for his doll.

Alex smiles politely to the boy’s mother, as she’s about to encourage Drew to say hello to the boy she’s intently staring at she’s surprised when Drew does so without prompting. The little girl waves politely while chirping, “Hi.”

“Hi,” the boy answers back shyly, looking back to his mother for encouragement.

“Jake, why don’t you show her your doll,” the blonde woman encourages, sharing a grin with Alex as they watch the two kids slowly work out the social dynamics of interacting with others in public.

It doesn’t take long for the two little kids to warm up to each other, both of them chattering about how they picked out their dolls and were looking for different clothes. Jake suggests a pair of pajamas for when it’s time for bed, telling her that his doll also had a stuffed teddy to keep him company. Drew picks out a pair of Supergirl themed pajamas that makes Alex snort to herself, and then ask about getting a space suit to match the one she enjoys wearing a majority of the time.

At the tea party the two kids seem to enjoy taking turns serving tea to each other, their parents, and to the dolls. But most importantly they seem to be enjoying the treats that come along with the tea party – an assortment of fancy looking cookies, cakes and slices of pie. The blonde woman, who introduced herself as Alice, is quick to look at Alex with a little smile, “So much for not spoiling dinner huh?”

“Yeah, or that afternoon nap,” Alex quips back with a laugh, she’d worried she wouldn’t get along with other parents but it would seem that she was wrong about that. It wasn’t quite as bad as she imagined it would be, maybe more playdates were in order since Drew seems to be getting on pretty well with the other kids. She clams up a few times when too many people are talking at once, but she chimes in more than Alex was expecting.

After another half hour or so Drew seems to be having quite a lot of fun with the other kids – all of them chatting about various topics ranging from their dolls to siblings and things they’ve been doing in the past few weeks. Alex helps Drew pick up another cupcake and knows that the child isn’t going to want dinner or a nap and may end up with tummy ache if she’s not careful. She also feels the need to express to Drew that being girly doesn’t make you weak or less than, that she can still be powerful and strong while enjoying these types of activities.

“You can still be a strong and confident woman and like doing these types of things too – I know you’re a toddler and probably don’t understand all this right now but just know that me and your mom are going to make sure you can always be yourself,” Alex tells the little girl with a smile, feeling tears stinging in her eyes as she thinks about how much she needed to hear these same things when she was a kid and definitely when she was a teenager entering the dating scene and feeling like she was a massive failure.

Drew looks at her mother a bit curiously, head tilted in confusion for a moment as she tries to decipher what was said. She just shrugs, figuring that everything was going good and if it wasn’t her mom will take care of it so she just chirps happily, “Okay!”

She’s pretty sure based on Drew’s history that as a grown-up she won’t have issue with letting society define who she should be and how she should act just because she’s female. But she’s going to do her damnedest to make sure Drew can be confident no matter what, and that she knows she’s loved and it’s safe to be herself with her family. Which seems to be very apparent to the 4-year old who is happily reaching over to take another piece of cake from the serving dish.

Alex just chuckles to herself, she knows the conversations are only going to get more difficult as Drew grows up and they face things like friendship, crushes, and the hell that is puberty. But for right now she can’t help but enjoy these sweet, blissful moments. Reaching over she picks up the teapot to refill her cup as she tells her daughter, “Okay, anymore cake and you aren’t going to want anything for dinner.”

Drew can already tell she’s eaten too much and her stomach is going to ache when she finishes her last bite, but she still grumbles in protest – feeling like she must even if she doesn’t want another piece of cake. If she learned anything from aunt Kara in the past couple of weeks it was that one should always put up a protest when it involved being denied desserts – even a second or third portion. 

However, her stomach is starting to protest and she’s not sure she wasn’t to push these type of boundaries so she just nods in agreement, “No more cake.”

Alex snickers as she asks, “Tummy ache?”

“Yes,” Drew says morosely as she points to her doll, “She gots a tummy ache too.”

“Yeah, I figured that last cupcake was one too many,” Alex agrees as she makes sure that they’ve got all their stuff as she encourages, “Alright, let’s say goodbye to your new friends and we’ll go home and see if we can’t do something about that tummy ache.”

***

Across town Kara and Lena are walking back towards Lena’s apartment after a day out of window shopping and a trip to the second hand book store. Hand in hand and with ice cream as a sweet treat to hold them over for dinner the two are chatting amiably about future plans they’ve both been daydreaming about privately. Lena grins as she takes another couple licks of her ice cream while asking, “So, which of those rings did you take a liking to?”

“Uh, I don’t know – I kind of liked them all but the simple gold band might be the most practical,” Kara says as she thinks about it and voices a couple of her concerns out loud, “I mean, if you want me to be honest I’m a little concerned that I’m going to break it. I mean, all the super heroing and the fact I’ve broken so many of your small appliances and the car that one time we promised not to talk about…. So, while all of the rings we looked are gorgeous and I’d be happy to have any of them – I’m a little worried about actually wearing one.”

Lena’s contemplative, considering that Kara had managed to break quite a few things by accident. Some of which were rather impressive and made her weak in the knees, she figures that Kara would be devastated if she’d managed to actually destroy a wedding band. Even if Lena could afford to replace them the sentimentality would be lacking. With a smile and wraps an arm around her girlfriend’s waist and suggests mildly, “What if I could design a ring that you couldn’t break – or at the very least would take quite a beating before breaking.”

“You really think that’s possible?” Kara asks hopefully.

“I’m pretty sure I can figure it out,” Lena beams as she guides Kara towards the park, “So any ideas as to how you’re going to surprise me?”

“Yeah, I’m working on that – but I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to brain storm that on my own,” Kara says with a teasing smile, “You know, so I don’t ruin the surprise. Although I would like your thoughts on the matter, like if there’s anything you don’t want me to do.”

“No flash mobs,” Lena tells her while laughing.

“So, something fancy and formal?” Kara asks trying to at least get in the right ballpark of what would really make Lena happy.

Lena scrunches up her nose, “And have it be like one of L-Corp’s dinners or galas. Hard pass.”

Kara chuckles, a little relieved that Lena wasn’t wanting something that Kara had little idea how to accomplish. But that still leaves her at square one, as they sit down on one of the benches she drapes an arm around Lena’s shoulders while thinking. Lena chuckles warmly, leaning into Kara as she suggests, “Your thinking about this too much – I worry to see how wedding planning will go if you’re this stressed about the proposal.”

Kara’s brain halts its process as she looks over at Lena who is still chuckling with amusement, frowning with a little pout she says, “I just want it to be perfect.”

“No matter what happens it’s going to be perfect,” Lena tells her with a grin, “I’m getting engaged and married to you, everything else is just details.”

Kara’s whole body seems to lose all the tension she’s been holding onto since this morning, realizing now that Lena’s absolutely right. Other than the commitment they’ll be making to each other, everything else is just details. Details she wants to be nice, but it’s not a make it or break it type of seriousness. Kara breaks out into a grin, “You’re right, and it will be perfect.”

As the sun starts to set the two of them head back towards home, still chatting and tossing around wedding ideas. Kara’s still trying to come up with a really cute way to propose to Lena but she’s still drawing a blank. As she gets out a few pans and dishes to try and help Lena prepare the evening meal she tries to think of things that Lena may not have gotten to do growing up. She already knew that Lena didn’t get to experience a lot of the typical things that she and Alex did as teenagers and young adults. She wonders if that would be something that Lena would appreciate.

A quick kiss to her lips draws her out of her thinking, Lena’s chuckling as she looks down at the twisted handle of the pan in her hands. Groaning she sets it aside and starts to apologize but Lena’s chuckling is turning into an outright fit of giggles so she protests, “It’s not funny. I keep breaking your things and I don’t mean too!”

“It’s hilarious,” Lena disagrees with a mirthful grin as she shoos Kara out of the kitchen, “And also gives me a new challenge to make sure your wedding band doesn’t end up like my pots and pans.”

***

At the Danvers-Sawyer household the evening is winding down quite early since Drew’s sugar high kept her from her afternoon nap. The toddler had been hyper and even recreated the tea party with Maggie – adding in her stuffed dinosaurs to the mix – but as soon as they sat down at the table she’d started to get irritable. She picked at dinner and even started to throw a small tantrum because she kept nodding off in her chair. The couple had tucked her into bed early and settled down for a movie, both of them rather worn out and hoping to recoup some energy before the next day.

Alex however has other thoughts on her mind as the credits start to roll, reaching over and running her fingers over Maggie’s shoulders and down her back. Maggie quirks her eyebrow at her and she can’t help but grin as she slips her hands under the hem of Maggie’s shirt to rake her nails playfully over the sensitive skin of her sides.

“Two can play that game, Danvers,” Maggie all but growls, grabbing Alex by the waist lifting her up enough for the red head to straddle her lap. She wastes no time in slipping her hands under Alex’s tee shirt to find that her wife has already thought ahead and gotten rid of her bra.

“Oh fuck, yes,” Alex practically purrs, forgetting the last time she and Maggie had gotten further than first base in the last couple of weeks. The kiddo took a lot of time and attention, but also their work schedules hadn’t synced up well at all. As Maggie’s hands move to unbutton her jeans she thinks about where they are and that it wouldn’t take much for the toddler upstairs to intrude on the moment unintentionally, crying out a bit frantically, “Wait!”

“What?”

“We should probably do this in the bedroom,” Alex tells her sheepishly with a little chuckle, “I don’t want to have to explain the birds and the bees to a child again for a while.”

Maggie full on laughs as she guides Alex to wrap her arms around her neck, getting up and carrying her the few feet to the bedroom. Once there she presses Alex back towards the bed, a predatory grin on her face as Alex’s knees hit the back of the bed. Leaning in she tugs her wife into a bruising kiss, Alex’s hands finding her shoulders as she rakes her hands along the column of the agent’s well-muscled back. Alex groans softly as her fingers slide under the hem of Maggie’s jeans and into her panties, both of them savoring the precious few moments they get alone together. The two are so absorbed in their intimate pursuits that neither of them hears the soft sounds of little feet on the stairs.

“Mama?” comes Drew’s small voice from the hallway, accompanied by the sound of small feet padding across the carpet and stopping just outside the closed door.

“No,” Alex whines softly as Maggie starts to pull away, tugging at the hem of her wife’s untucked shirt to pull their bodies flush together again. She tries to keep Maggie’s attention even as she hears the child reach the bedroom door, a soft rapping noise and another call for her mothers. “She’ll go back to bed right?”

“Alex,” Maggie tells her incredulously while also laughing, finding that getting cock-blocked by their daughter’s terrible sleep patterns is frustrating but seeing Alex’s pleading look is kind of funny. Pressing a kiss to Alex’s temple she assures, “I’m not going to have our baby crying for us, Al – “

“But – “

“Nope, as much as I want S-E-X,” Maggie spells it out like some kind of dirty word, “with my beautiful, badass of a wife – we’ll have time when Lena and Kara babysit this weekend.”

Alex quirks her head with a slightly confused look as she asks, “You spelled out sex but not badass?”

Maggie rolls her eyes as she heads to the door calling over her shoulder, “If you need to take care of things you’ve got about 15 minutes while I get little bit a glass of milk and help her search out all the places a closet monster could possibly hide. Or you could just wait until I get her settled back into bed.”

Alex groans again as she flops face down on the bed as Maggie opens the door and scoops Drew up into her arms, getting the story about why she’s out of bed so late straight from the child’s lips. The child is pouting and grumbling as she hides her face in her mother’s neck, murmuring about bad dreams and funny sounds coming from the living room and the kitchen.

Maggie presses a kiss to Drew’s temple, “Well, let’s go look and see what’s making all those strange, scary noises huh, little one?”

Drew whimpers but nods, watching as Maggie turns on the lights as they head into the living room. In each room Maggie opens all the doors and turns on all the lights so that Drew can see that there’s no bad guys hiding there to take them by surprise while they sleep.

As they go through the motions Maggie explains all the odd sounds, “You hear that? That’s the house settling, when you’re older I’m sure your Momma will explain the science behind it but just know that houses make weird sounds sometimes. And that? That’s the refrigerator humming while it keeps our food cold.”

By the time she finishes making the rounds Drew is drooling against her shoulder so she takes her back to her room, making sure the nightlight is on as she lays the child down. Pulling up the blankets she carefully tucks the child in and places the well-worn Ankylosaur under the girl’s arm. Leaning down she presses a kiss to Drew’s cheek and whisper, “Sleep well, baby.”

As she returns to the bedroom she sees that Alex has neither dealt with her sexual frustration on her own and nor is she waiting up for Maggie to finish what they started. The red head is curled up on top of the comforter, still in her clothes and shoes but sound asleep. Maggie snorts as she toes off her boots, undressing down to her underwear before untying Alex’s shoes and setting them aside. Climbing into bed as soon as she’s settled Alex moves unconsciously closer, draping an arm over Maggie as she starts to snore softly. Maggie chuckles to herself as she tugs the covers over the both of them and settles into the plushness of the mattress and starts to drift off.


	5. Proposal Planning and Bringing Home Getrude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, but I'm slowly slogging away at this piece. It's been a rough start to 2020, I had some personal setbacks and my Dad just got told by his oncologist that he's only got a few years - so I haven't really been in the right place to write the story you guys deserve. 
> 
> But writing has helped me through it and it's starting to get better. Just hearing that you guys are enjoying the story and for some of you it helps you get through a tough day is so humbling and warms my heart (Thank you, Eli!). 
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None, just diabetes inducing fluff! No spoilers either, I'm just making up my own Supergirl world at this point.

 

Maggie's surprised when Kara shows up one Saturday morning while Alex is at work, the blonde Kryptonian looking nervous like a child waiting to be scolded. Smiling she invites her in and has a feeling that this is going to be her whole day while asking, "Why the long face, little Danvers?"

"I need some help with something - I'm not sure what I'm doing and I wanna do everything right," Kara gushes as she paces about the living room restlessly, she's been trying to think of creative ways for the proposal to go down and so far all she's got is a list of what not to do. Lena didn't want something the felt like a fancy formal gala and she sure didn't want people dancing and singing to her like a flash mob. But there were millions of other options and trying to find a meaningful one that wasn't too serious but wasn't also too informal seems incredibly daunting. 

"Yup, I figured as much," Maggie says with a small smile, as she takes out some of the ice cream from the freezer and hands a carton to Kara before offering her a spoon, "So, what is it that's got you all frantic?"

"I'm going to propose to Lena," Kara tells her excitedly, she's been bursting at the seams to announce to the world that she and Lena are going to get engaged. She's been so happy about it she has to make sure that she keeps herself from just floating everywhere in a happiness induced haze. 

“You’ve already discussed this with Lena, right?”

“Of course, the fact you’re going to propose shouldn’t be a surprise – especially not for someone like Lena who likes to plan everything down to the details – but the way I propose can definitely be a surprise,” Kara states with a grin, shaking her head at Maggie, “So I’m not springing this on her out of nowhere.”

“Well that’s good to know, she doesn't seem like the surprise type.”

“So, you’ll help me figure out what I’m going to do and how to pick out the ring right?!” Kara asks quickly, turning on the puppy dog eyes and seconds away from pleading. She wants this proposal to be perfect because Lena deserves to feel special and cherished and Kara wants to make up for all the times Lena was made to feel inferior or not worthy of someone’s time.

Maggie sighs, she’s not sure she’s cut out for all the wedding planning stuff – Alex had actually been the one that cared more about how things were done and all the details. She’d been grateful that Eliza was interested in helping them out while planning the wedding because she had honestly never been the girl to daydream about fluffy white dresses, wedding colors, or elaborate cakes. So she’s a bit confused as to why Kara would come to her instead of Alex, “Why not ask your sister?”

“Alex?” Kara asks quizzically, “Alex is probably going to be super helpful in figuring out all the wedding planning stuff, but you picked out a lovely ring for her and you planned some really romantic stuff – after you pulled you head out of your behind on your valentines hang ups.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Maggie says with a smile, she was glad that Kara had kindly snapped her out of her funk, “You do know Alex told me what ring she wanted right?! We both have simple gold bands because of the nature of our jobs it just wasn’t practical to have a bunch of large rocks – not to mention most of the time we don’t wear the rings when we know shit’s going to be going down.”

“Lena just said she’d like anything I picked out…but I have no idea what I’m doing, and I’m really, really out of my depth here Maggie,” Kara pleads, thinking back to her one awkward trip to the jewelry store by herself where she’d looked around and got hassled by the sales people asking if she was shopping ahead to point out the right ring to her prospective husband. She’d stammered, blushed, and ended up just walking out of the store all flustered and even more anxious about picking out the right ring for Lena.

“Alright, let me get my jacket and text Alex,” Maggie tells her with a smile as Kara wraps her up in a hug while gratuitously expressing her thanks. She pats the kryptonian’s back before they pull apart and she grabs her jacket out of the closet by the door and tugging it on, “So, any ideas about how you’re going to pop the question?”

“Yeah, I was hoping to bounce a few ideas off of you later – I have something in mind but I need a ring before I can even think about that,” Kara insists with a bright smile, tossing her empty ice cream container in the trash, “We’ll also need to stop by a couple other shops too if I’m going to do this right.”

“Now I’m curious," Maggie admits while grabbing her keys and nudging Kara out the door and towards the car.

“All in due time,” Kara assures with a smile as she gets into the passenger seat and starts to buckle up. She gives Maggie directions to the little shop that she and Lena had gone to last week, hoping to avoid another shopping mishap.

At the store Maggie smiles as she remembers being in Kara’s shoes, trying to pick out the right ring and the perfect way to make everything with Alex official. Sure they’d kind of had a sporadic proposal after a nearly earth ending incident, but they made up for that with more romantic gestures at a later date. The two of them had been grinning goofily while ring shopping, both of them trying on a variety of rings before admitting that they both kind of had a simple band in mind. Kara seems to be jittery as she looks between the cases.

Kara’s looking at the different rings, she knew that Lena had tried on a few and expressed that whichever one she chose would be cherished. Maggie’s looking at the selection of rings, admiring Lena’s taste in jewelry even if it wasn’t her style. No one would dare argue that the CEO of L-Corp didn’t have great tastes – she was always impeccably dressed with elegant, classic designs. She nudges Kara in the ribs a bit while asking, “So, which ones did Lena try on?”

“Uh, quite a few,” Kara mumbles as she starts to point out the different ones, “That one, that one in the corner and those two right beside that one. She said she didn’t really like that one with the princess cut, but the one next to it she tried on too.”

“If it was going to be that many maybe you should just tell me which one’s she didn’t try on it – seems like a smaller list,” Maggie jokes with a grin, wondering how in the world Lena and Kara seemed to accomplish anything since they were both so agreeable and easy to please with each other.

“Yeah, that would be a shorter list,” Kara says as she glares at the case of jewelry, knowing that the little divot in her brow is likely showing how consternated she is at the moment.

Maggie chuckles but figures that Lena must have really liked a couple of the ones she tried on whether or not she voiced that or not. Shrugging she takes Kara by the shoulders and draws her away from the jewelry for a moment, “Okay, so let’s say she was trying to be subtle. Which rings did she seem to look at longer or comment about.”

“Just a few,” Kara says as she looks back at the rings, pointing out a couple solitaire set rings. She then has a lightbulb moment as she spots a solitaire set diamond ring haloed with smaller diamonds, “Lena tried this one on twice, she seemed to really like the solitaire settings more than the others but I remember she asked to see this one again.”

“Then that’s probably the one she likes the best,” Maggie tells her with a grin, “Wait until you have to figure out a wedding band to go with the engagement ring.”

Kara pouts as she shoots Maggie a kicked-puppy glare,” Come on, give me a bit of a break here.”

“You’re doing good, little Danvers,” Maggie assures with a chuckle, “Lena will probably have a lot more to say about that but you really can’t go wrong with a band where the diamonds are set flush with the ring. Especially since she’s in the lab quite often.”

“Didn’t even think about that.”

Maggie grins as Kara starts to fill out the paperwork so she can purchase this ring in the right size for Lena. She’s glad she was paying attention when they both got sized for rings the other week. Kara grins as she watches the store clerk finding the ring in the correct size and collecting a red velvet box to place it in. She’d been saving for months for this and it was going to be absolutely perfect.

“Okay, with that dopey look on our face this is going to be so sappy isn’t it?” Maggie asks with a grin, nudging Kara as she asks, “So, you want to tell me where we’re going next?”

“You know of any sports memorabilia or fan shop places?”

“A few, why?”

“I’ll explain on the way,” Kara says as she takes out her phone and double checks the schedule she’d looked at earlier while texting Lena, “So, what are you, Alex and kiddo doing tomorrow evening?”

“Tomorrow evening?”

“Yep.”

“Whatever it is that you have planned,” Maggie tells her figuring that Kara has a plan in place, she’s a little surprised it’s so soon but with the way Kara and Lena have been dancing around each other for a couple years she kind of considers them already having had a rather long engagement.

“Perfect!”

***

Across town Alex gets a text message from Lena asking her to call her, initially she thinks that something may have happened to Drew at the L-Corp daycare but the text is followed by a picture of Sam and Ruby playing with her daughter at Lena’s penthouse. Shaking her head, she dials the familiar number and is surprised when Lena picks up after the first ring, “Hey, what’s up?”

She listens intently as Lena explains the predicament, the young Luthor seems to be concerned and worried as she explains, “Kara’s planned something and she says to dress casually.”

“Okay, and?” Alex asks, wondering what the issue is.

“What’s casual? Sam and I are having a disagreement….”

“And you’re both wrong!” Ruby announces in the background loud enough for Alex to hear her, knowing that both her mother and Lena had the absolutely wrong definition of casual clothing.

Alex starts to chuckle at how frank the teen is and knows that Ruby is probably right, she heads into her office and grabs her jacket and purse as she tells them, “I’ll be over in a few minutes and will get this sorted out.”

“Perfect,” Lena chirps happily even as Sam protests that she does in face know how to dress casually.

It doesn’t take long for Alex to get a cab to Lena’s since Maggie’s out with Kara and had driven her to work that morning. She waves at the two security guards, rather familiar with them by now, as she heads into the elevator without any fanfare. When she gets to Lena’s floor she greets the doorman who smiles at her and asks, “Hello Alex, I hope you’re here to help them sort out this casual versus business casual mess.”

“Yep, hopefully,” Alex chuckles as she enters the front door and is hit by not one but two human missiles, Drew catching her around the legs and Ruby wrapping her arms around her waist, “Hey kiddos, you keeping these two in line.”

“We’re trying, aren’t we Drew?” Ruby asks the toddler with amusement in her tone, giggling when Drew nods seriously.

“We’re trying!”

“It’s not that bad,” Sam says while rolling her eyes from where she sits on Lena’s sofa – the other is completely taken up with a stack of clothing.

“Yeah, it really is,” Ruby says as she gestures to the couple of outfits they’ve put together for Lena’s supposed date night, “That’s what they’ve come up with as casual.”

“Wow,” Alex says as she looks at the outfits, her lips drawn together in a thin line as she rocks Drew – she looks between Sam and Lena and tells them, “Yeah, that’s not casual.”

“Told ya so,” Ruby chirps as she picks up the dresses as well as the skirt and blouse and packs them away while offering up a pair of jeans, “I’m pretty sure Kara means jeans and a tee type of casual.”

“Okay, so let’s have you try on some tops, you can still be little dressy even when going casual,” Alex assures as she sits down with a grin as Sam offers her a glass of champagne she takes with a word of thanks.

It takes them nearly an hour and a half to pick out Lena’s outfit, the young Luthor has finally settled on a pair of dark wash jeans, a lace trimmed, v-neck tee shirt paired with a soft cardigan and boots. She really hopes this is the type of casual Kara was talking about. As she turns around to her friends to get some reassurance she feels a pair of tiny hands grasp hers, looking down she sees Drew grinning up at her shortly before the pudgy little hands reach for her – clearly asking for her to pick her up. Lena doesn’t hesitate, lifting the child into her arms as she asks the others, “So, you think Kara will like this outfit?”

“You’re pretty, Lena” Drew tells her a bit bashfully, figuring that her Aunt Kara was going to think the same thing.

Alex can’t help but chuckle, “I’m pretty sure Kara’s going to be more interested in you than your clothes, but just for peace of mind you look good.”

“Yep, and it’s also functional too – so no matter what surprise she has planned you’ll be good to go,” Sam assures as Ruby snaps a couple of pictures while cooing at the toddler.

“She hasn’t told you what it is she has planned, has she?” Lena hedges a bit, while she knows that any surprise Kara plans she’ll love – but at the same time she doesn’t want to disappoint.

“Nope, not a word,” Sam says before looking to Alex who just shakes her head.

“She’s probably playing this one a little close to the vest,” Alex tells her, she can tell that Lena’s a little nervous and feeling a little insecure so she gets up and goes over to wrap an arm around her shoulders, “Everything will be fine – Kara’s head over heels for you and she’s not going to pick something really bizarre for a date. But I do hope you planned for sappy and romantic.”

“Or cheesy,” Sam pipes up with a smile.

Lena can’t help but grin, “You’re right, I’m likely worrying over nothing.”

At that moment Lena’s phone chimes, letting her know that she’s got a text message from Kara her face lighting up to everyone’s amusement. Alex takes that as her cue to go, calling over to Drew, “Hey kiddo, we’ve gotta get home put dinner on – grab your backpack and say your goodbyes.”

After fair wells Alex takes Drew’s hand as they head down a few blocks towards home, wondering what Maggie has gotten up to with her day off. In her musing it takes a moment for Alex realizes that she may have made a mistake taking the route from Lena’s to home that goes right by the dog park. She grew up with a dog and Kara had gotten Streaky the cat as well, but she hadn’t really thought about a pet since Maggie mentioned getting a dog together. Of course it would seem they just went straight to having a kid and forgot about the dog. But Alex realizes that situation may be rectifying itself soon when Drew spots a couple with their golden retriever and a pen full of squirmy, furry little puppies.

Drew is hopping up and down and looking pleadingly at her mother hoping that she can get a closer look at the adorable little creatures. Alex just nods and follows after the toddler who seems to be less tired than she was earlier. Drew sees the furry little bodies moving around in the pen and immediately squeals with joy, and Alex knows that they’re family is going to end up with a dog or a crying toddler this evening. One of the two.

The woman in the couple smiles at Drew as she explains, “We weren’t quite expecting a trip to the dog park to end in puppies, but here we are. Golden’s make good family dogs if that’s what you’re looking for?”

“They’re adorable,” Alex tells her as she watches Drew looking at the puppies curiously.

“Puppies!” Drew announces rather loudly while pointing them out to her mother, bright green eyes shining with joy as she giggles when the puppies start to show interest in her. A few of them are wagging their tails and little pink tongues are darting out to lick at the toddlers hands making her giggle even harder, “That tickles!”

Alex knows she’s not going to be able to say no to Drew when the toddler eventually asks if they can keep one of them. She can already see Drew looking between her and the puppies, hesitating a bit but the question is already there in her mind. Alex kneels down and reaches out to run her fingers over the soft fur of one of the puppies, smiling when the puppy looks up at her – mouth open and panting making it look like he or she is smiling up at them happily. Now she wants a puppy too!

Alex shakes her head as she lets out a sigh, “Okay kiddo, we can only pick one – so which one do we want to take home and have to explain to momma?”

Drew’s eyes get wider as her smile grows even bigger, squealing she stops jumping up and down for a second to throw her arms around Alex’s neck to hug her tightly. Alex hugs her back, smiling at how excited Drew seems to be about getting a puppy. It’s also amusing how a few of the puppies are even more energized by the toddler’s excitement, a few of them barking and whining as they wag their tails furiously.

It’s also quite amusing to watch Drew trying to decide which puppy to take home, clearly a little overwhelmed with how many choices she has. Drew scans over the puppies, seeing a lot of pudgy little bodies and happy eyes following her. Drew spots a smaller puppy that while as excited as its siblings to see Drew can’t seem to muscle its way through its larger relatives to greet the toddler. Despite the way the puppy struggles the tail keeps wagging excitedly and Drew decides that this one would make a good companion.

“That one, mommy,” Drew says resolutely as she reaches out a pudgy finger to point at the runt of the litter with a big smile on her face.

Alex isn’t surprised in the least, apparently neither is the couple as the man scoops up the small puppy gently and places it in Drew’s arms while telling them, “She has a really sweet temper.”

Drew looks like she’s so happy she doesn’t know what to do about it, looking up at Alex her eyes are already starting to tear up as she cuddles the puppy closer. The small puppy yips and starts to lick at the tears on the toddler’s cheeks, squirming and wagging her tail furiously. Alex picks them both up, feeling Drew wrapping an arm around her neck and pressing a kiss to her mother’s cheek before kissing the puppy’s plush head.  She never took Drew as an emotional crier but here they are and she can’t say that the sight of Drew being so happy she bursts into tears doesn’t just make her heart soar.

As they continue their walk home she can already tell that Drew and the puppy are going to be best friends. Drew’s chatting away to the puppy while giving it kisses and cuddles, and the puppy just seems to be eating up all the attention she’s getting. Alex smiles as she steers them towards a pet store, knowing they’re going to need to get some supplies as well as figure out a name.

“So, kiddo, what do you think about naming the puppy Gertrude?”

“Gertrude?” Drew says trying the name out and clearly finding it funny when she starts to laugh. Looking at the puppy she asks it, “What do you think, Gertrude?”

Once at the pet store she puts the child and the puppy in the cart, snapping a few pictures to send to Lena and Kara. The string of hearts and emojis from Kara takes up nearly her whole screen, she just hopes that Maggie will be just as happy about this new addition to the family. By the time she gets home she carries both the puppy and Drew into the house, hearing Maggie call out a greeting from the bedroom.

“I’ve got a surprise for you, babe!” Maggie calls out from the bedroom when she hears the front door open.

“I’ve got a surprise for you too,” Alex calls back as she sets Drew down at the table, the puppy is already starting to doze off in the toddler’s lap after such an eventful trip to the pet store.

“I bet you mine’s gone be more shocking,” Maggie teases with her wife, wondering what in the world Alex and Drew have gotten up to in the brief stretch of time between Lena’s and home.

“I highly doubt it,” Alex murmurs softly to herself as Maggie appears from the bedroom holding out a couple sports jersey’s. She’s a little confused about what’s so important about the three matching baseball jersey’s.

Drew, ever her mother’s daughter, carries her puppy towards her mother and holds the sleep little dog up for Maggie to see as she tells her with the brightest grin, “We got a dog!”

There’s a few moments of dead silence between all three people and the puppy as they all look at each other. Alex worries for a moment that Maggie’s going to be upset, but instead Maggie just starts to chuckle as she shakes her head a bit ruefully as she kneels down and gives the puppy a scratch behind the ears, “Way to steal my thunder, Danvers.”

“We might have made a mistake walking by the dog park,” Alex says a bit sheepishly as Maggie looks at the dog’s collar and reads the name on the tag.

“Gertrude?” Maggie asks with a laugh as she lifts Drew and the Puppy into her lap as she sits down beside Alex. “So we got our kid and the dog now. Pretty sure we were supposed to that in reverse order.”

“When have we every been known to do things in the correct order,” Alex chuckles, as she looks over at the three matching jerseys – curious to see where this is going to go. Maggie liked watching hockey and football, not baseball. “So, what’s with the baseball jersey’s?”

“We’re going to the game tomorrow, Kara’s idea,” Maggie says with a mischievous grin, “Let’s just say you’re going to want to make sure you’re there during the 4th inning.”

Alex perks up at the insider knowledge that Maggie’s just given her, “Are you serious?”

“Dead serious.”

“Good thing we talked Lena out of those heels she had picked out,” Alex states with relief, wondering what Kara’s going to tell Lena about the baseball game. It’s no secret the CEO had a secret fondness for baseball – mainly for the stats and physics – but she also tended to root for the underdog which is a surprise to no one. But as far as they all knew she’d never had time to go to a game.

Maggie can’t help but chuckle as she feels Drew squirming to get comfortable. The toddler has nestled up to Maggie and has an arm wrapped around the contently sleeping puppy. Maggie just leans over against Alex as the red head flips on the TV, agreeing with a tired smile, “Yeah, heels to a ballpark would have been a terrible idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Next up, the SuperCorp proposal we all deserve.


End file.
